Rewrite
by Yamielikai
Summary: Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxN
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

------------------------------------------

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capitulo nº 1: "Mátame".

Un joven ninja saltaba a la mayor velocidad que podía, de rama en rama en la más completa oscuridad de la noche. Respirando alterado y un semblante lleno de preocupación.

Algunas hojas de los árboles se caían al recibir en sus ramas el peso de un adolescente, tan bruscamente, mientras recuerdos de hace unas horas llegaban a su mente.

…_Un joven de 17 años, ojos negros como el carbón y un cabello de igual tono con reflejos azules entraba al despacho de la Hokage._

_-"¿qué sucede?… ¿por qué me llama a estas horas?"-el pelinegro entra y ve directo a la Hokage que lo esperaba con paciencia, mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo que todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluyendo a Gaara, el pelirrojo de la arena-"¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?"-cuestiona con altanería._

_-"yo los llamé Sasuke"-le responde la Hokage con severidad-"y también a Kakashi…"-lo mira de reojo-"necesitamos toda la ayuda posible"-junta sus manos sobre el escritorio y luego apoya su mentón en ellas._

_-"¿para que requiere nuestra ayuda?"-cuestiona una chica de cabello rosado y unos grandes ojos verdes-"además… ¿por qué fue necesario pedir ayuda a Gaara?"-mira al pelirrojo a un costado suyo._

_Sasuke comienza a mirar a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose en cada uno de los conocidos. Empezando del extremo derecho, Kakashi-sensei, al lado Sakura, seguida de Gaara y sus dos hermanos, Temari y Kankuro; luego el equipo de Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, Ten-ten y Neji Hyuuga; el equipo de Kurenai-sensei, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino y Kiba y por último el equipo de Asuma-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji. Realmente todos sus amigos estaban allí; pero… faltaba alguien-"eh?!… ¿dónde está Naruto?"-preguntó alzando su voz, esperando ser el primero en ver en la habitación. Levanta su mirada para ver los ojos de Tsunade-sama, sin embargo esta desvió la mirada al escritorio y apretó con fuerza sus puños-"¿dónde está?"-volvió a preguntar._

_-"esa es la razón por la cual he llamado a todos"-dijo al fin la Hokage._

_-"eh?… algo… ¿algo le ocurrió a Naruto-kun?"-preguntó muy preocupada la ojiblanca._

_-"no…no creo… Naruto está de misión… ¿verdad Tsunade-sama?"-Sakura mira a la Hokage esperando una afirmativa que jamás llegó-"pero…entonces…"_

_Tsunade golpeó con los puños la mesa-"debió haber regresado hace tres días… y ninguno de los ninjas que he enviado a logrado encontrarlo…maldición…"-frunce el ceño-"si algo llegase a pasarle a Naruto…yo…yo"-toma su frente con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el escritorio._

_-"Tsunade-sama… ¿Naruto fue solo a la misión?"-le preguntó Kakashi, esperando encontrar algún punto de partida para iniciar su búsqueda._

_-"fue con Sai… pero…"-_

_-"¿pero qué?"-pregunta fieramente el Uchiha-"¿qué le ocurrió a Sai?… él debe de estar con Naruto ¿no?"-aprieta sus puños con fuerza._

_-"Sai apareció hace dos días…pero su memoria fue borrada… no recuerda nada relacionado con la misión… ni mucho menos el paradero de Naruto…"-se sienta para intentar calmarse-"a raíz de eso envié a ninjas en su búsqueda…pero regresan con nada"-levanta la vista y ve en general a todos los presentes-"por eso los llamé… ustedes son amigos de él… y deben conocer mejor los lugares a los cuales podría haber ido en el mejor de los casos…pero… sino es así… es probable que sólo encuentren su cuerpo sin vida…"_

Con esas palabras grabadas en su mente, Sasuke corre de la habitación y parte en la búsqueda de su amigo. ¿Qué haría si llegase a encontrar a Naruto sin vida? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, sin embargo lo dicho por la Hokage fue tan directo, que lo hizo dudar de sus esperanzas.

-"maldición… ¿dónde estará ese dobe?"-mira por todos lados del bosque cercano a Konoha-"no está…"-brinca a otra rama-"iré a revisar cerca de donde tuvo su misión"-empieza a brincar mucho más rápido que en un comienzo.

Sasuke parecía una sombra moverse entre las ramas y la oscuridad de la noche.

De vez en cuando su cuerpo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna, que en su estado de llena, brillaba como una lámpara que le servía para ver con algo más de claridad entre los arbustos.

-"diablos… ¿por qué ese dobe siempre anda causando problemas?"-se detiene para beber agua de un lago. Baja de la rama y camina a paso rápido hasta el borde del lago. Se hinca y sumerge su mano para luego llevarse algo de líquido a su garganta. Por mero instinto levanta la mirada al otro lado de lago-"eh?!…"-sus ojos se abren de sorpresa-"¡¡Naruto!!"-gritó al ver el cuerpo de su amigo recostado de espaldas sobre el césped. Sin dudarlo usó chacra en la parte baja de sus pies, y caminando sobre el agua cruza al otro extremo del lago-"¡¡Naruto!!"-volvió a llamar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al llegar con su amigo su cuerpo se le hiela al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su mejor amigo-"no puede ser…"-sus ojos se contrajeron al ver tan deplorable estado.

El rubio seguía con vida, eso era un hecho, su casi imperceptible respiración se lo hacía notar. Sus rubios cabellos estaban opacos, su piel estaba tan pálida como un papel y sus ojos celestes miraban abiertos de par en par el cielo; pero estaban completamente vacíos, inexpresivos, como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo; pero lo que llamó más la atención de Sasuke, fue las marcas de lágrimas secas que se dibujaban en su rostro.

-"Naruto"-susurró esperando que el rubio captara su presencia. Se acercó y luego hincó-"todos están preocupados por ti… regresemos a la aldea"

El rubio abre sus labios para intentar hablar, pero el tono de voz era muy bajo, tan bajo, que incluso para el oído de Sasuke le era difícil entender.

-"Sa…su…ke…"-susurró-"yo… no tengo derecho de regresar a Konoha…"-Sasuke se asombró por las palabras de su amigo-"…no soy necesario… para…nadie…"-dijo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-"¿qué estás diciendo dobe?… déjate de bobadas… regresemos a la aldea…"-toma a Naruto de los hombros y lo sienta. Le costó hacerlo, al parecer el ojiazul no tenía energías ni siquiera para pararse-"vamos… Tsunade-sama te espera"

-"no es cierto… no merezco seguir con vida…"-las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas-"… sólo causo problemas… sólo causo daño… sólo causo dolor…"-levanta con dificultad los ojos para mirar la luna-"…nadie…jamás… necesitará a un demonio como yo…"-esas palabras chocaron en la mente del pelinegro, no evitando un abrazo para su amigo, que en otras circunstancias hubiese rechazado al instante, sin embargo ni eso le importaba, su espíritu y autoestima estaba más abajo que bajo tierra-"Sasuke… quiero…quiero morir… quiero desaparecer…"-el abrazo de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte.

-"¿quién demonios te hizo esto?…dímelo…"-dijo con un leve quiebre en su tono de voz-"dime… y haré lo posible por matarlo…"

-"no puedes matar a la verdad…"-Sasuke se separó del cuerpo de su amigo para ver algún rastro del Naruto que había conocido dentro de aquellas orbes celestes; pero al verlas solo encontró tristeza, vacío, soledad, oscuridad como nunca antes la había visto en una persona-"Sasuke…"-con dificultad se pone de pie y camina a la orilla del lago-"… yo… en este mundo nadie me necesita…"

-"pero… ¡¿qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage?!"-le reclamó al instante.

-"una aldea jamás confiará en un demonio como yo… nadie verá en mi… más… que al demonio Kyuubi… Naruto no existe para los demás… sólo soy un contenedor que puede romperse en cualquier segundo… no soy nadie… jamás fui alguien… y jamás voy a ser alguien…por eso…por eso…"-voltea con lentitud, transformando los segundos en eternidad-"Sasuke… quiero que **me mates**…"-los ojos de Sasuke se contrajeron por la petición de su amigo. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra-"Sasuke… **mátame**… no le sirvo a nadie"-levanta su mano derecha para alcanzar al pelinegro, pero la enorme falta de energía le hizo desmayarse, cayendo en los brazos de su amigo.

-"¿quieres…quieres que te mate?… pero… yo…"-mira el rostro pálido de Naruto-"yo… jamás podría hacerte daño… jamás…"

El pelinegro, toma al rubio en sus brazos y a paso rápido regresa a Konoha, siendo recibido de inmediato por Tsunade-sama, quien manda a que preparen la mejor habitación del hospital e internar a Naruto allí, para revisarlo y saber en que condiciones se encontraba.

Sasuke dejó a Naruto en el hospital y salió de inmediato a caminar por las calles de la aldea, con su rostro invadido por la tristeza que de una u otra forma sentía Naruto al momento de decirle todas aquellas palabras.

-_"pero… ¿por qué me pidió eso?… ¿quién le hizo tanto daño psicológico como para que quisiese morir?"_-empuña sus manos con fuerza.

-"necesito preguntarte algo"-

-"eh?…"-mira sorprendido hacia la voz-"¿Kakashi-sensei?"-el peliplata baja de donde estaba hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke-"¿Qué quiere preguntarme?"

-"acabo de salir del hospital para saber sobre Naruto…"-Sasuke le miró fijo para que siguiera-"Tsunade-sama dijo que estaba deshidratado… y lo más probables es que no haya probado bocado en casi tres días… más o meno cuando venían de regreso a la aldea"

-"¿y qué con eso?… hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse"-Kakashi se alertó.

-"¿cómo qué tipo de cosas?…"

-"como el estado mental de Naruto…"-dijo mirando el suelo-"alguien le metió cosas en la cabeza… y dejó de ser el Naruto que todos conocemos"-apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-"a eso venía precisamente…"-Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de Kakashi-"quería saber si Naruto te dijo algo… si es que estaba consciente cuando lo encontraste"-metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-"mh…"-hizo una pausa muy larga-"la verdad… sí"-dijo fríamente.

-"¿sí qué?"

-"Naruto estaba consciente cuando lo encontré… pero… su estado mental estaba o muy destruido o muy fuera de la realidad"

-"¿qué quieres decir Sasuke?"-frunció el ceño confuso.

-"Naruto me pidió que lo matara"-Kakashi abrió su ojo de par en par por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras. Si Sasuke tenía razón, existía la posibilidad que su alumno intentara morir por su cuenta-"…quedé inmóvil ante esas palabras…y cuando intentó acercarse a mí… se desmayó…"

-"¿qué harás?…"

-"quiero saber el estado real de Naruto… no dejaré que su vida y su sueño acaben así como así… no permitiré que muera, ni por él ni por nadie"-da media vuelta dándole la espalda a Kakashi-"iré a verlo mañana a la hora del almuerzo…"-empieza a caminar de regreso a su casa.

-"claro"-dice con pasividad antes de desaparecer.

Al día siguiente. Tal como Sasuke le había dicho a Kakashi, iba camino al hospital para ver el estado real de su amigo; pero algo inesperado lo detuvo.

-"¡¡Sasuke-kun!!"-lo llamaban desde atrás.

-"eh?… ¿qué sucede Sakura?"-le pregunta secamente.

-"Tsunade-sama te espera en su despacho…debes ir ahora…"-hace una pausa-"es sobre Naruto"-la sorpresa se hizo notar en el rostro del Uchiha, así que sin esperar, partió con dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

En cosa de minutos se encontraba de pie en frente del escritorio de Tsunade-sama, esperando el veredicto médico de su parte.

-"bien Sasuke… te mandé a llamar…porque sé que eres el mejor amigo que ha tenido Naruto en nuestra aldea…y creo que eres el primero que tiene que saber en que estado se encuentra…"-Sasuke tragó saliva, pues las palabras de la Hokage sonaban demasiado serias y eso le asustaba un poco.

-"¿qué le sucede a Naruto?"-frunció el ceño entre molesto y preocupado.

-"…no tiene una sola herida física…exceptuando una deshidratación grave, por no haber ingerido agua ni alimento en casi tres días…"-Sasuke le interrumpe con voz molesta.

-"eso ya lo sé… quiero saber como se encuentra en estos momentos"

-"a eso voy… Naruto sufre de una depresión crónica aguda…"-Sasuke quedó estático-"después que trajeras a Naruto anoche… despertó y lo único que repetía era que quería morirse… Sakura le inyectó un sedante para calmarlo y esta mañana… no desayunó y lo peor de todo… es que no ha dicho una sola palabra"-Sasuke bajó la mirada al suelo, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo de sus cabellos, ocultando sus tristes ojos de la mirada de Tsunade-"está internado con suero… al meno es hasta que decida regresar a comer… le haría bien que vinieras a verlo todos los días"

-"pero… ¿qué hay de mis misiones?"

-"puedo dejarlas para otros ninjas"-toma aire en un suspiro de cansancio-"…todo para que la sonrisa de Naruto regrese a su rostro"-un denso y eterno silencio se creó en el despacho de la Hokage. Un frío aire comenzó a circular por el lugar, haciendo notar de inmediato los alborotos que causaba aquel desesperante rubio-"puedes irte…"-le dijo antes de tomar asiento y regresar a su quehaceres.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho de la Hokage para dirigirse enseguida al hospital de Konoha.

Iba a paso lento y calmado, intentando asimilar todos los datos clínicos que Tsunade-sama le había dicho y la posible situación en la cual se encontraría Naruto. Por unos instantes pensó que estar sólo con suero no sería tan malo, al menos no tan terrible al ojo de los demás.

Sasuke entró al hospital y se dirigió de inmediato a la recepción.

-"disculpe… ¿cuál es la habitación de Uzumaki Naruto?"-dijo con fría cordialidad.

-"eh…pues…"-una chica del pasillo la detuvo.

-"no te preocupes Marín… yo llevo a Sasuke a la habitación"

-"está bien Sakura…"-hace una reverencia a Sasuke-"que tenga un buen día"

-"ven Sasuke… te llevaré con Naruto"-Sasuke la sigue sin chistar.

-"¿qué haces aquí Sakura?…pensé que estarías con Tsunade-sama"-dijo algo contrariado.

-"por hoy me pidió que cuidara de Naruto…"-suelta un suspiro de tristeza-"si supieras como se encuentra"

-"Tsunade-sama me dijo que tenía depresión crónica… no creo que sea tan grave"-mintió descaradamente.

-"te equivocas"-Sasuke se detiene por la sorpresa-"no sabemos que hacer… Naruto no come… sino le hubiese inyectado el sedante de seguro no hubiera dormido… además que de esta mañana que no reacciona a ningún estimulo…"-se aflige-"ni siquiera mira a las personas que entran en su habitación…"-se muerde el labio inferior en un intento vano por detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes-"snif… Naruto es como un muerto viviente…"-las últimas dos palabras le cambiaron el paradigma a Sasuke-"jamás creí ver a alguien en aquel estado…snif…ni mucho menos…snif… ni mucho menos a Naruto…"-se lanza a llorar a los brazos de Sasuke-"Sasuke… ¿que vamos hacer?… me duele verlo así…snif…ahhh… snif…"-sollozaba en el pecho del pelinegro-"¡Naruto baka!…snif…"

La habitación de Naruto quedaba en el cuarto piso del hospital, el piso donde se quedaban los pacientes más graves, además de ser el más lujoso de todos los pisos.

La habitación era única por paciente y esta daba directo a una ventana con vista a toda la aldea, incluyendo el rostro tallado de los anteriores Hokages del lugar.

Dentro de tan bella habitación, se encontraba un joven de 17 años, hermosos cabellos rubios e igual ojos celestes, recostado de espalda, mirando el techo sin ver nada en verdad, las manos a los costados y ligeramente tapado por las sábanas de la camilla.

La puerta se abre lentamente y de la misma manera se logra apreciar un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanca, en definitiva, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entró y cerró la puerta antes de tomar el valor suficiente para dirigirle la mirada a su amigo.

Levantó con desesperante paciencia la vista y la imagen que vio de Naruto, era una que no se la esperaba ni en el peor de los casos.

Cables por todos lados, el brazo izquierdo conectado a suero, el derecho con una mariposa y en el pecho, una cantidad increíble de sondas que terminaban en una máquina que mantenía la constante revisión de los latidos del rubio.

Sasuke quedó estático, apoyando su espalda en la puerta, Sakura le había advertido antes de entrar; pero nunca pensó que verlo directamente sería tan terrible y lo que hacía aún peor su estado, era esa constante ausencia de su espíritu. Sus ojos completamente vacíos le hacían parecer que en cualquier segundo la máquina que lo sondeaba empezaría a sonar, avisando la detención del corazón de tan alegre chico.

Los pasos lentos y dudosos de Sasuke hacían eco en la habitación, alterando el constante sonido "bip" que producía la sonda.

-"¿por qué te ausentas?"-preguntó intentando hacer reaccionar al chico; pero nada salió de la boca del rubio, de hecho, ni siquiera movió la vista para hacerle saber de su presencia-"¿por qué no dices nada?"-sus ojos fríos se impactaron en los vacíos de Naruto-"…grrr…"-cierra sus ojos con fuerza para abrirlos con furia-"¡¿Por qué demonios no reaccionas?!"-aprieta sus puños con fuerza, haciendo temblar sus hombros.

-"mátame"-fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio. Las pupilas de Sasuke se contrajeron al oír esa horrible palabra salir de los labios de Naruto.

-"¿qué?"-fue lo único que atinó a decir-"¿por qué?"-enfrió su rostro.

-"mi existencia no es requerida…"-cerró los ojos-"mátame rápido…"

-"no lo haré"-le dijo cortantemente.

-"mátame"-repitió en tono inexpresivo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el aura de la habitación, sólo se oía el constante "bip" de aquel desesperante aparato, la débil respiración de Naruto y unos débiles espasmos de parte de Sasuke.

-"te haré regresar… lo juro"-mordió su labio inferior.

Una leve sonrisa se formuló en los labios del kitsune; pero se fue tan rápido como la vida de un mosquito.

-"te regresaré… tal como lo conseguiste conmigo…lo juro…"-se acercó al rubio y luego de besar su frente sale de la habitación-"_lo juro Uzumaki Naruto… regresarás a mí cueste lo que me cueste…"_

Continuará…………………

Hola -… espero les haya gustado esta historia… se me ocurrió mientras dormía y escuchaba música XP…ya ni me acuerdo que escuchaba; pero esto salió de esa noche de audio XD…

Realmente esta cosa será media dramática y lo digo en serio… a los que le guste el drama, ojala lean y me dejan un RR de paso, ya que aunque uno solito hay… tendrá continuación… oh sino… seguiré con mis demás fics y dejaré este de lado… estoy al servicio del lector XD… pero igual tengo ideas para este…así espero les guste y poder continuar…

Un beso a todas y todos… muac!… XD efectos de sonido baratos…XD… bueno…eso…me despido.

Matane!!


	2. Aire

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

------------------------------------------

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capítulo nº 2: "Aire"

Dos meses habían pasado desde la internación de Naruto en el hospital y nada había cambiado. El rubio seguía sumergido en las partes más profundas de la oscuridad de su mente y corazón. Seguía sin probar bocado y sólo sobrevivía gracias al suero que Sakura cambiaba todos los días.

La inmensa cantidad de cables seguían en los mismos lugares al igual que la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Lo único que cambió de todo, fue que las visitas de Sasuke comenzaban desde muy temprano en la mañana y acababan hasta muy entrada la noche.

En el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade-sama, revisaba una y otra vez unos papeles.

-"demonios…"-apoya su cabeza en la palma de la mano derecha-"…lleva dos meses allí y no hay cambios…"-deja los papeles sobre la mesa y da un suspiro-"¿qué habrá sucedido cuando regresaba a la aldea?"-toma una botella y se sirve sake en un pequeño vaso-"¿por qué desea tanto la muerte?… no lo comprendo"-bebe el vaso recién servido.

En el cuarto piso del hospital, una ventana era abierta, logrando hacer que el viento meciera el sutil velo que cubría el cristal. La persona que abrió la ventana, regresó a la silla que ocupaba desde hace varias horas, al lado del rubio que no deseaba reaccionar.

-"deberías sentirte honrado que gaste mi tiempo para estar contigo"-dijo el chico en la silla, mientras aprisionaba con fuerza el pantalón sobre sus rodillas.

-"Sasuke…"-susurró el rubio.

-"eh?…"-se sorprendió, hace casi un mes y medio que no recibía palabra del kitsune-"¿Naruto?…"-levantó la mirada para chocarla con el perfil del ojiazul, que no hizo movimiento para verlo siquiera.

-"¿por qué?"-preguntó en susurro.

-"¿a qué te refieres?…"-se confunde.

-"¿por qué?"-repitió en susurros.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. El sol de verano alumbraba por la ventana y la deliciosa brisa entraba por la misma y mecía el velo, logrando contrastes lumínicos en la trigueña piel del rubio.

-"¿Na-Naruto?"-llamó al rubio, seguía sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

-"Sasuke…"-llamó de nuevo.

-"¿qué?"-dijo rápido.

-"¿por qué sigues viniendo a verme?"-sus ojos se aguaron y botaron lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas y terminaron por caer en la almohada, donde fueron absorbidas por la tela blanca, mientras que su labio inferior tiritaba reflejando la angustia que llevaba esa pregunta.

-"¿Qué por qué?"-se asombró, no esperó jamás que esa pregunta saliera de los labios de Naruto. Mordió su labio inferior. Bajó la vista a sus manos que temblaban sobre sus rodillas, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo que se formaba con sus cabellos.

-"no hay respuesta más que lástima"-habló Naruto por él.

-"¡¡no es cierto!!"-le gritó al instante-"¡¡yo no te tengo lástima!!"-volvió a gritar en lo que se ponía de pie botando la silla tras de sí.

-"¿por qué entonces?"-pestañeó y primera vez en meses, Naruto voltea el rostro para ver el de Sasuke.

-"es por…"-dudó nuevamente-"es por…"-repitió con la mirada baja, haciendo los segundos eternos y la brisa de verano permanente-"es porque yo…"-la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando la figura de Sakura que traía el cambio de suero.

-"buenas tardes Sasuke…"-entra y va hacia Naruto, quien suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-"buenas tardes Sakura"-regresó la silla a su lugar y tomó asiento nuevamente, pero esta vez mirando por la ventana, sintiendo la cálida brisa mecer sus cabellos oscuros.

-"¿otra vez te pidió que lo mataras?"-dijo Sakura cambiando el suero casi vacío por uno nuevo. Sasuke guardó silencio y siguió mirando por la ventana-"deberías sentirte bien por eso aunque sea…"-dijo mientras arreglaba uno de los cabellos de Naruto de su frente.

-"¿por qué dices eso?"-dijo sin apartar la vista de un par de aves que volaban juntas y luego se posaban en una rama para recibir el sol y la cálida brisa.

-"eres el único que logra hacer que Naruto hable… él no desea mantener contacto con nadie más…"-camina hasta donde está Sasuke y le toma el hombro-"al menos no quiere romper ese lazo que les une…"-camina hacia la salida con una mirada asombrada de Sasuke sobre sí-"me duele…pero al menos ustedes dos están bien juntos…"-abre la puerta.

-"¡Sakura!"-la llama, deteniendo la ida de la pelirrosada.

-"¿qué sucede?"-volteó a ver al Uchiha.

-"¿crees que a Naruto le sentaría bien tomar algo de aire fresco?"

Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego sonrió-"claro"-asintió-"espera que enseguida traeré la silla de ruedas"-se va.

-"gracias"-lanzó al aire antes de regresar la vista nuevamente sobre el rubio, que volvió a abrir sus ojos para ver los de Sasuke.

En cosa de minutos, Sakura, con ayuda de Ino, trasladan a Naruto a una silla de ruedas. Lo tapan con una manta y se lo dejan a Sasuke.

-"ya"-dice Ino con alegría-"es momento de irnos Sakura… tenemos que seguir atendiendo a los demás pacientes"-se va de la habitación sin antes acariciar la mejilla de Naruto-"recupérate pronto… todos te esperan de regreso"-se va-"te espero afuera Sakura"

-"de acuerdo"-se acerca a Sasuke-"está con permiso de la Hokage…pero no puedes sacarlo del hospital, sólo puedes sacarlo a la azotea del edificio…"-Sasuke asiente con un bufido antes de ver a Sakura irse de la habitación.

El pelinegro toma la silla de ruedas y saca al rubio de allí-"espero valores lo que hago por ti dobe"

Con tranquilidad, Sasuke empuja la sillita hasta el ascensor principal del hospital. Presiona el botón de azotea y las puertas se cierran, dejando a ambos chicos solos en medio del silencio del pequeño artefacto tecnológico.

-_"espero ahora pueda responder esa pregunta… aunque…"_-mira la nuca rubia que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla-_"me hubiese gustado que fuese en otro lugar y momento…_"-el ascensor llega a su destino.

Las puertas se abren y Sasuke empuja la silla hasta el final de un pasillo que daba salida directo a la azotea del hospital.

Al salir del edificio, la primera en tocar el rostro del rubio fue la cálida brisa de verano en compañía de los rayos del sol, que lograban hacer dorados los rubios cabellos de Naruto, dotándolo de una espectacular belleza celestial, que no pasó por alto la visión de Sasuke.

-"aquí es más fresco"-dijo el Uchiha mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a los barrotes de contención del lugar-"es mucho mejor que la calurosa habitación que tenías…"

-"¿por qué sigues a mi lado?"-preguntó Naruto, intentando retomar la conversación hace poco llevada.

-"mh…"-guardó silencio y se paró al lado de Naruto-"…es por lo que dijo Sakura…"-cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa de _yo-soy-el-mejor_ guardó silencio, para volver a abrirlos y mirar con calidez el rostro del rubio-"nuestro lazo…es por nuestro lazo que seguimos juntos"

-"¿qué tipo de lazo es el que tenemos?"-preguntó casi inexpresivo, pero evidenciando curiosidad y algo de emoción.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y la estrechó con la suya para regresar luego la mirada al horizonte-"…mh…te lo diré si te recuperas y logras salir del hospital"-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, regresándole una leve luz de vida a sus ojos celestes, que más tarde hicieron lo mismo que Sasuke. Mirar el horizonte.

Continuará…………………

Ely: aquí les sigo viviendo...

Sasuke: ¬¬ si claro... sólo sigues escribiendo burradas mías...

Ely: ¬¬... nah... si igual le tienes ganas a Naruto...

Sasuke: O////O...eh?...

Ely: ¬¬ admítelo...

Sasuke: eh?... _(gracias al cielo que Naru-chan no vino)_mejor vamos a los saludos...

Ely: ok... ¬¬ productivo el niño hoy..¿no?

Sasuke: ejem.. U//U... vamos a los saludos por favor...

Ely: O.O ¿Sasuke pidiendo por favor?... wow... mejor le hago caso... ok... primer saludo es para:

**Umbra Estel **gracias por tus comentarios... si de verdad te gustó el fic te gustará saber que ya tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 4... me emocioné escribiendo...XD

Shinrine Shuichi Elricgracias por tus bellas palabras... a mí tambien me gustó esa parte... me la imaginé con lujo de detalle cuando la escribí... así que sip... es una de las mejores del capitulo pasado... pero espera a leer el otro... que de verdad es escalofriante...jeje

Aryuri Lestat holaaaaaaaaaaa mi querida nee-chan... que wenu que leas mi fic.. y si... voy al leer los tuyos XD... verás que se pondrá más dramático todo... XD... quizás les adelante algo... ¬¬... mejor no... será mejor que lean y me dejen sus comentarios...

AVISO... SI EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC NO LLEGA AUNQUE SEA UN SÓLO RR... NO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO Y ME ENFOCARÉ EN MIS OTROS FICS... u.u gracias a todos por sus saludos y por haber pasado a leer... acepto comentarios de toda índole... oh si... y tambien tomatazos aunque no me gustaría recibirlos.. bueno... besos y cariños a todos... y en el siguiente capi Naru-chan dará los saludos

Atte. La autora... o sea yo... Yamielikai


	3. Hikari

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

------------------------------------------

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capítulo nº 3: "Hikari".

Las semanas seguían pasando y pocos cambios habían en Naruto. Seguía sin comer y hablar con nadie además de Sasuke, pero al menos ahora observaba a las personas que iban a verlo, ya sea a sus amigos o las enfermeras que entraban a cambiar el suero, las agujas y uno que otro cable.

El rubio dormía placidamente en su camilla, siendo observado en todo segundo por los ojos color carbón del Uchiha, que no deseaban perder en ningún momento las facciones que variaban con la respiración y quizás algunos sueños que llevaba en ese momento.

-"¿cuándo vas a regresar?"-acaricia una de las manos que descansaban sobre la sábana, con la yema de los dedos, sólo lo suficiente para saber que lo estaba tocando- "no puedes quedarte toda la vida encerrado en este hospital…"-frunce el ceño-"además… odio los hospitales… sólo estoy aquí porque eres importante para mí"-tocan a la puerta- "adelante…"-habla con fuerza.

-"per-permiso"-dice una chica de piel blanca, cabellos negros azulados y ojos aperlados, que entraba lentamente a la habitación del hospital.

-"ah… hola Hinata-chan… ¿vienes a ver a Naruto verdad?"-se pone de pie.

-"eh?…si… ¿Co-cómo sigue?…"-dice mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la camilla donde descansaba el rubio.

-"esta mañana hablé con la Hokage"-Hinata lo encaró al oír el nombre de la Hokage en el asunto-"…dijo que seguía estable gracias al suero…"-Hinata suspiró.

-"lo sé… Sakura-chan me dijo que Naruto aún está sin comer"-acaricia la mejilla del kitsune- "¿por qué estás así Naruto-kun?… tienes que recuperarte…"-le susurró con ternura.

Por alguna razón, por ese tan cálido tacto de la chica, algo le recorrió a Sasuke en sus entrañas, provocándole un leve odio hacia la Hyuuga; odio incomprendido-"_¿qué demonios?… aléjate de él… eh?…pero… ¿qué me pasa?… no…no…"_

El rubio comenzó a despertar y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de Hinata que lo miraban con ternura y preocupación-"Hi…Hinata"-susurró. Sasuke se alteró, pues Naruto no hablaba con nadie, además de él ¿Por qué ella lograba que su rubio hablase?

-_"eh?… ¿mi rubio?"_- sonrió de medio lado, ocultando su sonrisa de la pareja-_"debo estar loco…Naruto sólo es mi mejor amigo… sólo eso_"

-"¡¡Naruto-kun!!"-la chica aguó sus ojos por la felicidad- "me llamaste… me hablaste"-las lágrimas comenzaron a correr- "al fin me reconociste"-lo abraza mientras sollozaba.

Los ojos de Naruto seguían inexpresivos ante el acto que en el fondo, le entregaba mucha calidez. Movió los ojos para buscar en la habitación a la persona que había estado todo el tiempo a su lado. Buscó a Sasuke hasta hacer chocar sus orbes celestes con las negras del chico.

Hinata se levantó del cuerpo de Naruto y secó sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta-"iré por Sakura…"-mira a Sasuke, quien no responde por perderse en los ojos de Naruto. Hinata se va de la habitación a por la pelirrosada.

Sus ojos seguían observándose, como si no existiera el tiempo. La luz rojiza del atardecer entraba por la ventana que aún no era cerrada y alumbraba la silueta de Sasuke y los ojos celestes de Naruto, en un contraluz fascinante para ambas partes.

El rubio levanta débilmente la mano que hace poco Sasuke había acariciado, buscando acortar el espacio entre ellos con una caricia; pero estaba tan débil que la mano tardaba demasiado en elevarse y llegar hasta donde Sasuke-"Sasuke"-habló claro y fuerte, sacando al pelinegro de su parálisis, haciéndolo tomar la mano de Naruto en el aire y entrelazarla con la de él en un acto innato y desesperado, creando en el kitsune un acto reflejo de asombro evidenciado en el abrir de sus ojos.

-"tú…"-le dijo con algo de molestia-"¿por qué tú…?"-su pregunta fue interrumpida por la manera estruendosa de abrir la puerta de Sakura.

-"¡¿Naruto reconoció a Hinata-chan?!"-gritó con euforia.

El rubio separa su mano de la de Sasuke para dejarla nuevamente sobre la sábana de su camilla y mover lentamente su rostro para dar con el de su compañera de equipo.

-"Sa…Sakura"-nombró, logrando que la Haruno abriera sus ojos de par en par y unas leves, pero perceptibles lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras espasmos y risas se mezclaban de manera extraña con su respiración.

-"si Naruto… al fin me hablas"-lo abraza por el cuello-"snif… al fin… al fin me reconoces…snif"-le besó el rostro, cerca de los labios, logrando que los cabellos de la nuca de Sasuke se erizaran por sentimientos encontrados-"al fin recobras la consciencia… eh?!… es verdad"-mira a Hinata quien se hipa al ver la mirada repentina de Sakura sobre sí-"debo avisarle a la Hokage… acompáñame Hinata-chan"-ambas salen en cosa de segundos de la habitación.

Sasuke mira al rubio fijamente, intentando contener una rabia sin sentido a su lógica, con los puños apretados y leve temblor en sus hombros por la fuerza-"¿por qué las reconociste?… ¿acaso yo no te bastaba para charlar?… ¿por qué ahora?"-le cuestionó con unas enormes ganas de tomarlo por el cuello de su pijama, pero se contuvo, Naruto estaba incapacitado.

-"…tuve un sueño…"-dijo con pasividad, pasando por alto el tono de voz usado por su amigo-"soñé… soñé que ustedes sonreían al ver mi llegada"-los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieron por la sorpresa-"…las vi por casualidad… a Hinata-chan… cuando abrí mis ojos, creí que estaba soñando… por eso la llamé"-intenta sentarse, Sasuke se acerca y lo ayuda-"gracias…"-lo toma fuerte del antebrazo, para que no se separara.

-"¿qué pasó?…"-se sentó en la camilla al lado de Naruto.

-"…vi…vi la sonrisa en su rostro…y…por un instante…pensé que era valorado"-mira la sábana. Sus ojos se tornan cristalinos, deseosos de llorar-"¿por qué?"-su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-"¿por qué que?"-le dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco más.

-"¿por qué sentí esa calidez?… ¿qué significa?… ¿qué es esa sensación?"-con su mano libre agarra con fuerza las tapas que lo cubrían.

-"eso se llama cariño…"-Naruto abre sus ojos por la sorpresa-"sientes eso… porque ellas te aprecian y se preocupan por ti…"-toma la nuca del rubio con su mano izquierda y comienza a acariciar con lentitud los sedosos cabellos color oro, en lo que se acercaba cada vez más al kitsune-"…eso es lo que se traduce en calidez…"-se acerca al oído de Naruto y le susurra-"…no sabes cuanto es lo que te aprecio"-desliza suavemente la mano de la nuca hasta la mejilla contraria de Naruto, acercándolo a sí.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre las sábanas. El murmullo de sus sollozos llenaba la habitación.

El rubio levantó su rostro y envió sus brillantes ojos celestes a dar con los negros de Sasuke. El pelinegro le secó algunas lágrimas con el pulgar de su mano derecha. Naruto cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Más lágrimas salieron.

-"…tienes que regresar a como eras…"-le susurró.

El kitsune mete sus brazos bajo los de Sasuke y se aferra a él con fuerza, donde con la misma llora y solloza, al punto de casi quebrar el corazón del Uchiha.

-"¡¡Sasuke!!… ¡¡Sasuke!!"-gritaba entre sollozos, mientras que las manos del pelinegro lo estrechaban. Con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos y la otra en diagonal, con el antebrazo en su cintura y la palma en el omóplato-"¡¿por qué?!… maldición… ¡¿por qué me siento así?!… ¡¡Sasuke!!… onegai… taskete… snif…snif…Sasuke snif"-metió su cabeza en el pecho del ojinegro.

-"no te preocupes… estaré aquí para ti… si eso es lo que deseas"-lo abrazó con más fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Naruto estrecharlo con desesperación.

-"¡¡no me dejes solo!!… ¡¡te lo suplico!!"-sus manos flaquearon, las pocas fuerzas que tenía se habían ido con el abrazo y la fuerza del llanto-"por favor…por favor… no quiero…"-se dejó abrazar por el Uchiha.

-"descuida… no te dejaré solo"-lo abrazó por completo.

-"Sa…suke"-susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos en el pecho del pelinegro, rendido por el esfuerzo utilizado, sin embargo sin disminuir la fuerza que le tenía agarrado por la polera.

-"_calma… no te dejaré… menos en este momento…_"-acaricia los cabellos de Naruto antes de recostarlo sobre la cama nuevamente-_"diste el cien por cien por mí… y no dejaré una deuda tan grande impaga…menos si es contigo"_-tapa el pecho del rubio con la sábana. Acaricia el rostro de Naruto hasta introducir sus dedos bajo el flequillo y alejar esos cabellos, para descender y besar la tibia frente del kitsune.

A lo más 10 minutos pasaron…

La puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió estruendosamente, mostrando la figura de la Hokage, que a juzgar por su respiración alterada y movimientos bruscos, venía corriendo desde su despacho hasta el hospital, olvidándose por completo de sus técnicas ninjas. La preocupación y asombro por la buena nueva sobre Naruto, le nubló la mente y sólo pensó en ir hacia su querido niño rubio.

-"¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?!"-gritó desesperada la Hokage. Sasuke al instante hizo ademán de guardar silencio, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-"Naruto se quedó dormido"-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con ternura no reconocida en él a Naruto-"se cansó de llorar y el sueño le venció…"-miró a la Hokage y Sakura simultáneamente-"al sentarse algunos cables se le desconectaron"

-"bien…gracias por el informe Sasuke"-le dijo la Hokage. Miró a Sakura-"desvístelo y revísalo… iré por más sondas"-ve el asentir de Sakura antes de salir de la habitación por la susodichas sondas.

Sakura se acercó a un pequeño armario de la habitación y sacó un bolso de cuero café. Lo tomó y dejó sobre la mesita de noche al lado del rubio. Abrió la cremallera del bolso y sacó un estetoscopio que se lo colgó alrededor del cuello.

-"¿ne-necesitas ayuda Sakura-chan?"-dijo Hinata acercándose con timidez.

-"si… necesito ayuda para desvestir a Naruto"-la Hyuuga se sonrojó como tomate al solo hecho de pensar en desvestir al rubio.

-"eh…etto… si…claro"-se acercó y rodeó la camilla. Sasuke se apoyó en el barandal de los pies de la cama para oír el próximo estado de salud de su rubio amigo, dejando su lugar para Hinata.

Sakura quita de un tirón las tapas que cubrían el cuerpo de Naruto, dejándolas un poco más abajo de la cintura, mostrando el ombligo del rubio al estar desabrochado el último botón de la camisa de su pijama.

-"desabrocha la camisa mientras le saco la mariposa del suero"-dijo Sakura a Hinata mientras buscaba algo dentro del bolso.

-"eh?…hai"-dice la chica.

Con timidez, la Hyuuga desabrocha cada botón del pijama y luego abre la prenda, mostrando el entrenado pecho color trigo de Naruto, que a pesar de pasar ya varios meses hospitalizado, sigue igual de fuerte y suave. Los rostros de Hinata y Sasuke se tornaron carmesí al verlo en esa forma. Dormido, destapado hasta las caderas y el pecho descubierto por completo, era una visión inocentemente erótica.

Hinata hizo lo posible por no desmayarse por la subida de presión. (N/A: ¬¬ eso se llama calentura Hinata) y Sasuke empezó a sudar y a tragar saliva, pues cierto tipo de imágenes se le venían a la cabeza con tan solo esa pose de Naruto en la cama.

_-"¿qué demonios?… ¿por qué me siento así?… maldito dobe… eres…eres… eres extremadamente erótico… pareces un ángel pidiendo que le acaricien la piel… desgraciado… estás provocando que me excite con sólo verte así_"-un gemido adormilado se escapó de los labios de Naruto-_"oh mierda… no hagas eso otra vez… o voy a… o voy a…_"-Naruto dio un suspiro y dejó su boca semiabierta-"_¡¡noooo!!… maldición… ¡¡esto es urgente!!"_-Sasuke sale corriendo de la sala del hospital para dirigirse a uno de los baños particulares de alguna de las habitaciones vacías de ese piso.

-"¿qué le pasó a Sasuke?"-preguntó Sakura confundida. Hinata negó.

El Uchiha corrió hasta la última habitación del pasillo, que gracias a todos los dioses, estaba vacía. Entró, cerró la puerta y luego buscó desesperadamente la puerta del baño. La encontró. Entró y cerró con seguro mientras que una de sus manos mantenía oculta cierta cosa que le ocurría a su entrepierna.

-"maldición…"-se deja caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en el muro de cerámica de la habitación-"maldito dobe… por tu culpa me calenté más de la cuenta…"-mira su entrepierna sobresaliente-"y todo desde que te vi esa noche…"-levanta la mirada y ve el techo del baño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cerca de tres meses habían pasado desde que Naruto me trajo de regreso._

_Realmente no quería regresar o en realidad sí, bueno no lo recuerdo con claridad; pero cuando vi esa cara, esos ojos, esas lágrimas, esos argumentos tan personales que nos unían, que no pude negarme a regresar a Konoha a pesar de haber renegado, traicionado y haberte abandonado a ti, que era lo que realmente me dolía. Me daba igual la aldea, los demás, el prestigio, mi apellido. Sabía perfectamente que el que iba a extrañar eras tú. Tus idioteces, nuestras discusiones sin sentido, nuestros entrenamientos en secreto, tu sonrisa y tu característico "Dattebayo"._

_Esa noche, aún no regresabas a casa. La Hokage te ordenó tenerme bajo tu custodia, día y noche, sin embargo, esa noche no estabas y quizás por primera vez sentí incómodo el silencio y salí a buscarte. Me encontré con muchas personas en el camino, a todas les pregunté por ti, pero nada, nadie sabía tu paradero. Comencé a preocuparme._

_No sé que fue, pero en lo que caminaba por las calles de la aldea, empecé a recordar cuando estábamos en el equipo al mando de Kakashi-sensei, aunque ahora éramos mucho más fuertes que él, creo que tuve nostalgia de aquellos días._

_Caminé y sin darme cuenta llegué a un sitio. No sabía que lugar era, a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en Konoha, jamás había visto aquel lugar._

_Estaba cruzando el bosque que nadie entraba por creer que era el domino de espíritus y cosas por el estilo. Jamás creí en esas niñerías, pero aún así no entré, parece que no me era de mucho interés y más tarde olvidé su existencia._

…_entré allí y lo primero que vi fue un hermoso lago alumbrado por el reflejo de la luna en sus cristalinas aguas._

_Me quedé como embobado viendo mi descubrimiento, sin embargo, oí un chapuzón que me hizo ocultarme al instante._

_Quería saber quien era el que se bañaba._

_Rodeé el tronco del árbol que utilizaba como escudo y lo que vi, fue algo que jamás pensé que existiría en la tierra._

_Si._

_Era él._

_Naruto._

_Jamás creí ver algo más hermoso._

_Ahí estabas, bañándote, completamente desnudo. De pie en medio del lago, con el agua hasta un poco más debajo de tus caderas, tapando precisamente el punto donde nace tu masculinidad. Maldije mentalmente la profundidad del lago. _

_Juntaste agua en tus manos y te la lanzaste al pecho._

_Santo cielo._

_Te veías tan exquisito, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al tuyo. Volteé de inmediato para no verte. De seguro estaba rojo, sentía mis mejillas arder y además como mi miembro se levantaba lentamente._

_Te maldije mentalmente por ser tan endemoniadamente rico._

_Mi curiosidad ganó._

_Volteé de nuevo y lo que vi acabó por calentarme por completo._

_Las gotas de agua brillaban en tu piel trigueña por el reflejo de la luna. Sino fuera porque sabía que no había nadie más a los alrededores, hubiese jurado que te filmaban para una película porno. De verdad que eres enteramente deseable. Tuve la vital necesidad de bajar mis pantalones y mi bóxer para darme auto-placer._

_Maldición._

_Cerraba los ojos y lo único que veía era a Naruto en esa provocativa, inocente y natural pose._

_Me excitaba más. Con una mano me masturbaba y con la otra me tapaba la boca, evitando que alguno de mis gemidos delatara mi presencia._

_Acabé y me limpié como pude._

_Regresé lo más rápido posible a nuestro departamento y me metí a duchar._

_20 minutos después regresaste._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back end.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sasuke se masturbaba como desquiciado en aquel solitario baño.

Necesitaba hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba más que caliente por la mística imagen hace poco vista.

Estuvo cerca de 30 minutos masturbándose, la imagen de Naruto en su mente lo excitaba de nueva cuenta y por más semen que salía, parecía que no podría detener tal deseo de follar con Naruto.

Acabó cuando ya perdió todo tipo de fuerzas para seguir dándose placer.

Se sentó en el piso del baño y con las tollas que allí había, se limpió, eliminando cualquier rastro de semen de su cuerpo y de cualquier posible masturbación.

Se mojó la cara para bajar la temperatura que había tomado su cuerpo. Respiró alterado luego de mojarse, apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos. Miró con gotas de agua en la cara, la toalla que yacía a su lado. La tomó y se secó-"ahora estoy más calmado…"-se miró al espejo-"de seguro te burlarías de mí si supieras que me excitas con sólo un suspiro…"-se acercó a la puerta del baño y sacó el seguro-"a esta hora de seguro ya te revisaron"-salió del baño para regresar a la habitación que ocupaba Naruto.

En la sala de hospital de Naruto, Sakura y Tsunade-sama acababan de revisar al susodicho. Repararon algunos de los cables de las sondas que se cortaron por la fuerza que usó para sentarse y cambiaron la mariposa del suero.

-"al parecer sus ondas cerebrales están siendo estabilizadas de a poco"·-dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando ver a Naruto despierto.

-"eso es bueno…"-dijo Sakura-"sólo queda investigar el causante de tal depresión"-sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría-"ah… Sasuke-kun"-lo miró con una sonrisa.

-"eh…mh… ¿cómo está Naruto?"-preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la camilla.

-"está mucho mejor…Naruto-kun está mejorando de a poco"-le respondió Hinata con un dulce sonrojo.

La mano de Naruto se movió, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-"¿Naruto?"-preguntó débilmente Sakura.

La mano izquierda del rubio, que era donde tenía conectado el suero se levantó hasta quedar en frente de su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a observar, como un recién nacido, la forma de su mano, dedos y el color que era provocado por la luz de la habitación.

Sasuke se acercó a él y notó que los ojos celestes de Naruto se perdían en la forma de su anatomía-"Naruto…"-le dijo y este movió sus ojos para verlo al rostro. Se sentó con dificultad-"¿cómo te sientes?"-no recibió respuesta.

Todos estaban helados, no sabían que hacer o decir, sólo esperaban ver las reacciones del rubio.

El rubio se mantuvo sentado por unos segundos. Suspiró profundo como cansado. Levantó levemente su vista hasta la mano de Sasuke que descansaba al lado derecho de su cuerpo. Allí se quedó observando como embobado.

Tsunade caminó lentamente y se paró a los pies de la camilla, para ver con claridad las acciones del kitsune.

Sasuke notó los ojos del rubio sobre su mano. La movió lentamente, pero al hacerlo, Naruto la tomó con sus dos manos y luego la encajó con su mano izquierda. Sus orbes celestes se abrieron de asombro por unos instantes y una leve pero aún algo vacía sonrisa se formuló en sus labios. Terminó por entrelazar los dedos de ambas partes.

-"Naruto…"-Sakura iba a hablar, pero Tsunade la detuvo.

Los labios de Naruto se abrieron-"¿sabías que el tamaño de nuestras manos es el mismo?… Sasuke"-levantó sus ojos y vio el rostro de su amigo.

Sasuke soltó una risa al instante que cerró sus ojos-"mh…dobe"-sonrió de medio lado.

-"Naruto"-lo llamó la Hokage esperando ser reconocida.

El rubio volteó el rostro hasta dar con el de Tsunade-sama-"oba-chan"-dijo secamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Tsunade-"gracias al cielo que retomas la cordura"-rodea la camilla y abraza a Naruto desde el lado opuesto al de Sasuke-"no sabes cuanto nos has preocupado"-lo abrazó con fuerza. Los ojos celestes de Naruto recobraron brillo y por ende su mente recobró algo más de cordura.

-"oba-chan…"-repite-"Tsunade-oba-chan"-dice con calidez en su voz, abrazando a la rubia.

Sakura lloraba de felicidad al ver de regreso una parte importante de Naruto, lo mismo hacía Hinata detrás de Sakura.

Tsunade separó su abrazo para observar el rostro del rubio-"al parecer estás mucho mejor"-le sonríe y luego le acaricia los cabellos.

-"¿qué hora es?"-pregunta el rubio.

-"van a ser las ocho de la noche"-le responde Sakura.

-"¿por qué te preocupa tanto la hora?"-le pregunta Sasuke con algo de frialdad.

-"es que…yo…"-Naruto baja la mirada a las sábanas y luego la eleva para chocar con la de Sakura-"tengo hambre…"-sonrió falsamente, llenando el rostro de todos de un júbilo indescriptible.

-"si…"-dijo Sakura-"¿qué quieres comer?"

-"supongo que por la hora…cualquier cosa estaría bien"-dijo. Sakura, Hinata y Tsunade-sama se fueron, dejándolo solo con Sasuke.

Un silencio se creó luego que el trío de chicas se fue de la sala del hospital.

-"¿por qué les mientes de esa manera?"-le dijo Sasuke con molestia en su voz.

-"¿por qué lo preguntas?"-desvió la mirada de la de Sasuke.

-"¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?"-tomó la muñeca de Naruto con fuerza, pero aún así no logró que lo viera al rostro.

-"es la forma más rápida para que me dejen salir de este lugar"-dijo con un quiebre en su voz-"no quiero que sigan fingiendo preocupación por mi"-mordió su labio inferior.

Sasuke tomó de los hombros a Naruto, con mucha fuerza, forzándolo a que lo viera a los ojos-"¡¿CREES QUE MI PREOCUPACIÓN ES FALSA?!"-los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron de sorpresa-"¡¿CREES QUE HE ESTADO A TU LADO PORQUE ME LAS ESTOY AGARRANDO?!… ¡¡ODIO LOS MALDITOS HOSPITALES Y AÚN ASÍ SIGO VINIENDO!!… ¡¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!!"-bajó su vista, mientras sus manos temblaban por le impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

-"Sasuke…ore…"-Sasuke lo interrumpe.

-"¿por qué maldición?… ¿por qué no te das cuenta?… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESPERAS QUE TE LO DIGA TODO?!"

-"gomenasai"-dijo Naruto-"pero… yo…"-Sasuke levantó sus ojos negros para observar el rostro del kitsune-"…yo… no puedo salir de la oscuridad…"-sus ojos se apagaron de nuevo-"…no puedo… no veo la luz…"-comenzó a llorar de nuevo-"… quiero morir solo… como siempre he estado… ya no veo ninguna luz en mi camino"-Sasuke soltó los hombros del kitsune.

-"entonces…"-llamó la atención del rubio-"déjame ser quien te enseñe el camino"-Naruto recobró el brillo de sus ojos-"…tú una vez te convertiste en la antorcha que me enseñó el camino equivocado que tomé… ahora…"-toma el rostro del rubio entre sus manos-"deja que te devuelva el favor"-se acerca al rostro del rubio y le susurra-"deja que te convierta en la excusa para no ir tras Itachi…onegai…"-besó los labios de Naruto.

Esto era no creer, Sasuke pidiendo por favor y luego besándolo.

Naruto no lo creía, pero a pesar de todos los pronósticos, el beso de verdad le gustó. Quien pensaría que el orgulloso y arrogante Uchiha Sasuke estaría asumiendo debilidad ente él.

-_"Sasuke…Sasuke… arigatou…"_-lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, en lo que sus manos acariciaban la espalda del Uchiha, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse-"¿por qué me besaste?"

-"porque quiero convertirme en la lumbre de tu oscuridad"-le secó las lágrimas antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Continuará………

FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... de verdad que estoy feliz con sus comentarios... me encantan... y esperen no más que las cosas se pondrán feas en el cap que sigue. A los saludos...

Shinrine Shuichi Elric: muchas gracias por tus palabras y ojala termines tu fic para leerlo... me encanta leer... y respecto al final del fic... aun no lo sé... pero lo terminaré... lo juro...

EatosKyubi: estoy realmente feliz que me hayas dejado un RR... y no te preocupes... que este tiene de mucho...XD... y pronti se sabrá lo que le ocurrió a nuestro hermoso zorrito...

Aryuri Lestat: nee-chan... me sorprendes... ya es más de RR ... XD besos y prepárate que el que sigue se pone feo... muyyyy feo...

besos a todos y gracias por leer... y espero RR pa la próxima... OH NO HAY FIC... jajajajaja... es broma... lo subiré de todas formas...


	4. Sangre

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

------------------------------------------

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capítulo nº 4: "Sangre".

Naruto parecía mejorar cada día, al menos ya no necesitaba de suero para mantenerse estable de salud, sin embargo, Tsunade-sama aún quería mantener al rubio bajo observación y si era posible, encontrar la razón de tal depresión en uno de los chicos más alegres y fuertes de toda la aldea de Konoha.

Eran la una de la tarde, Sakura tocaba a la puerta de la habitación del kitsune, la voz ronca y casi frívola de Sasuke le dijo que pasara.

-"te traigo el almuerzo…"-sonrió mientras caminaba con una bandeja con comida para Naruto-"aún no puedes comer ramen… Tsunade-sama no me lo permite"-se detiene al lado de la cama de Naruto, esperando a que se sentara y poder enseñarle la charola con las cosas.

-"eh?…"-mira su comida-"esto…"-le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-"¿qué pasa Naruto?"-le cuestionó Sakura con un leve toque de inocencia.

-"es que…"-la bandeja traía un casi minúsculo trozo de pollo al vapor, un pequeño tazón de arroz, un vaso de jugo de naranja, ensalada como para un conejo y un chibi pote de jalea de frutilla-"…con esto moriré de hambre ToT…"-rezongó como el Naruto de siempre.

Sasuke le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-"baka…"-Naruto lo miró con un leve sonrojo-"aún estás enfermo por falta de vitaminas… no puedes llegar y comer la cantidad de ramen que comías antes"-le sonrió débilmente.

Naruto le sacó la lengua con algo de pena-"gomen…"-mira de nuevo la bandeja-"de acuerdo… me convertiré en conejo para salir de este hospital…"-toma los palillos, los quiebra y junta sus manos-"itekimasu"-comenzó a comer tomando el tazón de arroz entre sus manos.

-_"al parecer ha mejorado bastante estos meses…"_-la ojiverde sonríe al saber que su compañero mejoraba día a día_-"sólo me gustaría saber que fue lo que provocó todo esto… es lo único que me preocupa"_-ve su reloj-"ok… debo irme… debo atender a otros pacientes del hospital"-acaricia la cabeza de Naruto-"te veo luego"-se va.

-"ya se fue…"-miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa zorruna-"¿me ayudas con la lechuga?"-pone ojitos de cachorrito mojado.

-"no"-dijo al instante.

-"pero…"-ojitos más brillantes-"onegai…sólo la mitad…por favor…te lo suplico"-se acerca gradualmente hacia Sasuke.

-"mh…"-un tic en el ojo apareció dibujado en su rostro, acompañado de una gota que crecía y crecía tras su nuca-"está bien"-dice al fin en un suspiro.

-"eh!…arigatou Sasuke"-le sonríe.

Y así entre ambos acaban con la comida del hospital, que de una u otra forma llenaba con un poco de vida el cuerpo del joven kitsune.

Luego de acabar, Sasuke toma la charola y la deja sobre una mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-"Sasuke"-le llamó con dulzura.

-"¿qué?"-volteó con unos ojos serios, pero cálidos para mirar a su rubio.

-"bueno…"-se ruborizó un poco-"quiero darte las gracias por lo que haces por mí"-bajó la mirada a sus manos, que jugueteaban en un comportamiento nervioso con las sábanas, escuchando como el eco de las sandalias de Sasuke se acercaba a su lado.

-"no tienes razón de agradecer…"-se sentó en la camilla al lado de Naruto-"lo hice porque quise"

-"pero…es que…"-tocan a la puerta, interrumpiendo las palabras del rubio.

Abren la puerta, era Ino.

-"Sasuke… te buscan en la recepción del hospital"-dice desde el marco de la puerta.

-"¿quién me busca?"-se pone de pie.

-"sabes bien quien es… dijo que tenía que decirte algo sobre **aquello**…será mejor que bajes a recibirlo"-se va.

-"¿quién es, Sasuke?"-le pregunta Naruto observando a Sasuke que se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-"no te preocupes… estaré aquí tan pronto como arregle un pequeño asunto"-sale de la habitación hacia la recepción del hospital-_"¿habrá descubierto algo?…no creo que sólo haya venido a saludar"_

En la habitación, Naruto se quedó varios minutos observando la puerta por la cual Sasuke había salido de manera tan poco usual.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentirse solo de nuevo. Soltó un suspiro y luego se abrazó a sus piernas, con la frente en sus rodillas, escondiendo su visión lo más posible de la luz del sol que entraba por la habitación.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando Sasuke salió del lugar, el reloj seguía su "tic-tac" incesante, avanzando siempre e interminablemente por la eternidad.

Horas pasaron y no hubo necesidad de ver las manecillas del reloj para saberlo, la luz era rojiza cuando Naruto levantó la mirada de sus rodillas. Sasuke aún no regresaba y él se lo había prometido.

-"Sasuke… ¿dónde estás?"-voltea el rostro para observar el atardecer desde su posición, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas-"me lo prometiste… eh!"-su pecho se estrujó de repente, algo parecía que apretaba su corazón. Puso sus manos sobre su corazón en un intento vano por reducir el dolor que se le provocaba, pero era imposible.

**-"¿qué crees que haces?…maldito zorro"**-una voz se oía directo a la mente del rubio, ahora era su cabeza la que sujetaba con fuerza.

-"¡¿quién eres?!"-le gritó, desesperado por el dolor en su pecho y cabeza.

-**"¿por qué sigues deseando vivir?… ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta que tu mundo es hipócrita?"**-siguió resonando con fuerza en su mente.

-"¡¡cállate!!… ¡¡Sasuke no es así!!"-le gritó mientras de un jalón se sacaba las sábanas de encima.

**-"vaya que eres ingenuo… ¿realmente crees que eres importante para alguien?… ¿para él?"**-intensificó el dolor en el pecho del kitsune.

-"AHH!!"-gritó en lo que se bajaba de la cama y caminaba para apoyarse en la muralla, al costado de la ventana.

**-"en este mundo nadie te necesita… recuerda que eres un demonio… jamás podrás ser normal… ni mucho menos tratado como alguien normal"**

-"alguien…normal"-repitió confundido.

**-"así es… no eres más que la escoria del mundo encarnada"**

-"yo…yo…yo sólo soy…"-el dolor se iba mientras que la oscuridad entraba nuevamente a su cuerpo.

**-"observa el cielo…"**-Naruto levanta la mirada para observar el color rojo y sus matices en el cielo-**"…ese es el color de la sangre que tienes que dejar correr… el cielo reclama por ti…"**-Los ojos celestes del rubio se opacaron por completo, sus manos cayeron a sus costados y mantuvieron una pose inerte por varios minutos, mientras observaba el cielo en tono rojo-**"…los dioses te esperan… esperan para juzgarte y enviarte a la séptima puerta del fuego eterno…nada ni nadie te ata a este mundo"**

-"nada…"-murmuró.

En cosa de segundos, Naruto caminó hacia el armario donde Sakura guardaba el botiquín, tomó la manija, pero el armario estaba cerrado con llave. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en un florero en la mesa de la habitación. Formuló una siniestra sonrisa de medio lado.

Los pasos del rubio no se escuchaban al encontrarse descalzo, sólo se oyó el fuerte sonido del florero quebrarse contra el suelo, el agua mojó los pies del rubio al acercarse, agacharse y tomar uno de los vidrios.

-**"tu sangre será la que regrese a la vida a aquellos que merecen el don de la existencia…………no como el despojo de ser que eres, regresa a la escoria de donde provienes…… no tienes el derecho de vivir… sólo eres una mala creación de la naturaleza… un error en el ciclo de la vida"**

-"un…error"-murmuró.

Sasuke estaba dentro del ascensor del hospital para regresar al fin a la habitación de su adorado zorrito.

-_"no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir Gaara… ¿Cómo es posible?… entiendo que Sai-kun no haya podido… pero Naruto"_-el aparato se detiene en el piso deseado para luego abrir las puertas, dejando salir a Sasuke de él y dejarlo retomar camino hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Sasuke caminó a paso lento hasta detenerse en la puerta de la habitación. Tomó el pomo de ésta y lo giró-"Naruto…"-su voz se detuvo al ver las sábanas de la cama revueltas y los trozos de vidrio que yacían cerca de sus pies- "¿qué diablos significa esto?"-avanzó con algo de temor hacia la posa de agua que había dejado el florero al quebrarse. Se hincó y llevó sus dedos al agua, como para asegurarse que era el líquido que veía-"eh?…"-algo llamó más su atención. Una posa roja que se escurría bajo la cama, proveniente del otro lado, el cual tiene la ventana-"esto es…"-toca el líquido rojo-"¡sangre!…"-su rostro se desfiguró a la sola idea de quien pudiera pertenecer-"oh no… ¡Naruto!"-se paró histérico y corrió hasta el otro lado de la cama. Su visión no podía ser peor.

El rubio estaba apoyado contra la muralla, en el rincón, sentado, con los ojos más vacíos jamás creíbles, sus cabellos alborotados y manchados de sangre en las puntas, cortes y rasguños en su rostro. Su pijama estaba toda llena de tajos y sangre.

La posa de sangre se creó con todo el líquido que salía de las venas de sus muñecas, parecían no cesar.

-"¡¡NARUTO!!"-gritó a todo pulmón antes de acercarse al kitsune y tomarlo por los hombros, comprobando que aún mantenían algo de vida-"¡¿POR QUÉ?!…maldición"-lo abraza con fuerza, empapando sus propias prendas con la sangre que seguía emanando.

En cosa de segundos, el grito que Sasuke había dado, alertó a las enfermeras del piso, que corrieron a tal llamada de desesperación.

La primera en entrar fue Sakura-"¡¿qué sucede Sasuke?!"-la imagen que vio de Naruto con las muñecas bañadas de sangre y la de Sasuke llorando a mares mientras abraza al rubio la paralizó al instante.

Ino llegó segundos después-"¿qué pasa Sakura?"-mira a la pelirrosada que no reaccionaba a su llamado-"eh?…"-mira dentro de la habitación-"¡santo cielo!"-sale corriendo en busca de Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke no paraba de llorar y por más estrecho que hacía el abrazo, no sentía reacción del rubio, provocando solo que lo abrazara con más fuerza y llorara con más intensidad en el espacio hecho entre el cuello y hombro del kitsune.

-"Na-Na-Naruto"-Sakura seguía en estado de shock.

-"MALDICIÓN…"-separó sus cuerpos para ver el rostro ensangrentado de Naruto-"¿por qué?… ¿qué diablos ocurrió cuando salí?… ¿qué?…"-su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia-"…no voy a dejar que te separes de mi lado… no lo haré…"-agarra la nuca del rubio y acerca sus labios directo a los de su zorrito.

El toque fue suave, pero completamente exquisito, sin embargo, el chico no reaccionó.

-"MIERDA…"-gritó impotente-"¡¡¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME DEJARÍAS SER TU LUZ!!!… ERES UN ESTÚPIDO…"

-"luz…"-murmuró Naruto, llamando al instante la atención de Sasuke.

-"¿Naruto?…"-le llamó.

-"luz…………mi luz………"-murmuró, regresando el color original a los ojos celestes de Naruto. Elevó lentamente su mirada hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Estaba débil, había perdido mucha sangre-"¿Sa…Sasuke?"-cuestionó en un susurro, recibiendo un leve asentimiento del mayor-"¿qué…qué pasó?…"-mira las ropas ensangrentadas de su amigo-"¿sangre?…"-sigue susurrando. Levanta con dificultad sus manos y ve que de estas brotaba la sangre. Sus pupilas se contraen al ver aquello, abre grande sus ojos para observar por completo su cuerpo y el de Sasuke-"¿qué…qué…qué significa esto?"-miró a Sasuke todo asustado-"¡¿por qué estoy así?!… ¡¡Sasuke!!"-empezó a temblar de terror y enormes lágrimas salían desesperadas por sus orbes, observando horrorizado la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo y la que había absorbido la ropa del Uchiha. Sasuke lo miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas y ojos llenos de preocupación, completamente perturbado por el cambio de personalidad del rubio-"Sasuke…yo…yo…"

-"intentaste suicidio…"-le dijo directamente y la mueca de terror de Naruto se intensificó.

-"¿qué?…"-dijo tembloroso.

-"te auto-flagelaste…"-miró de reojo el trozo de vidrio a espaldas de Naruto-"¿por qué lo hiciste?…"-le miró con ira contenida.

-"eh?…yo no recuerdo…"-se mira las manos bañadas de sangre y lágrimas nuevas limpiaban la sangre que había salpicado a su cara-"Sasuke…no quiero morir…no ahora… no quiero"-cerró sus ojos con fuerza-"no ahora que te he encontrado…"-los abrió de nueva cuenta-"…no ahora que sé que me quieres…"-se abraza a sí mismo en un intento de consolarse.

-"baka…"-le dijo-"…no morirás si yo estoy a tu lado…no te dejaré morir…te traeré desde el mismísimo infierno si es necesario…con tal que sepas que me perteneces en cuerpo y alma…"-abrazó a Naruto ya más tranquilo.

Tsunade había llegado hace unos momentos, estaba segura que debía actuar rápido para sanar las heridas de Naruto, pero no pudo evitar ver como la extraña calidez, de la que era dueño Sasuke, lograba curar las heridas más profundas del rubio. Heridas que eran la base de todo lo que le sucedía en este momento.

Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consolación.

La noche llegó.

Por mandato directo de la Hokage, llevaron a Naruto a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y allí comenzaron a limpiar los restos de sangre y conectar la bolsa para la transfusión.

Era medianoche. Sasuke esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Recargaba su frente en sus manos empuñadas que descansaban en los codos sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Seguía sucio con la sangre de Naruto, pero no se iría hasta saber que su rubio se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro.

-"_Naruto… ¿qué demonios ocurrió cuando bajé para hablar con Gaara?"-_abre sus ojos, frunce más el ceño y suelta un leve gruñido-_"acaso… ¿será posible que todo lo que ese Sabaku me dijo fuera cierto?…… pero… si es así……"_-levanta la mirada hacia la puerta de la UCI, sin cambiar su ceño-_"…si es así……no puedo dejarte solo ni un momento……"_

La luz que decía urgencia se apagó. Sasuke se puso de pie al instante.

Tsunade salió de la habitación, encabezando el pequeño grupo de enfermeras que traía la camilla de Naruto con él en ella y lo conducían a una nueva habitación, pues la anterior estaba llena de sangre, agua y vidrios rotos.

-"¿cómo se encuentra Naruto?"-dijo casi inexpresivo. Tsunade se hizo a un lado dejando pasar la camilla para conversar con Sasuke.

-"escucha…"-Sasuke puso completa atención a las palabras de la rubia-"…la transfusión fue todo un éxito, Naruto está estable sin riesgo de nada… se puede decir que gracias a Kyuubi su recuperación física es más rápida que la de las demás personas, sin embargo…"

-_"maldición… siempre tiene que haber un puto pero"-_

-"…con Sakura nos percatamos que hay una onda de chakra hacia Naruto…"

-"…que lo está influenciando ¿no es así?"-Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar como Sasuke completaba la oración-"…esta tarde vino el Kazekage…"

-"eh?… ¿Gaara estuvo aquí y no pasó a verme?… ¬¬ que desconsiderado de su parte"-se cruzó de brazos.

-"…vino a hablarme sobre Naruto…"-Tsunade se alertó-"…está investigando con todo lo que está a su alcance…"-tragó saliva-"…en…en lo que le sucedió a Naruto…y vino a comentarme sobre lo que había logrado descubrir estos meses…"-se detuvo.

-"continúa… ¿qué te dijo acerca de Naruto?… ¿sabe lo que le sucedió?"-

-"…Gaara descubrió la causa de esta horrible depresión…"-hace una pausa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**FLASH BACK**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ino vino a buscarme a la habitación de Naruto y me dijo que Gaara estaba esperándome en la recepción del hospital. No quería preocuparlo, así que le dije que no se preocupara y salí de allí para ir a recibir al Sabaku._

_Me demoré un poco, los ascensores estaban ocupados, así que utilicé las escaleras._

_Allí estaba, apoyado en uno de los pilares de adorno del lugar, sin su calabaza de arena, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados._

_-"aquí estoy…"-le dije y este dejó su pose chula para mirarme._

_-"te tengo noticias sobre Naruto"-me dijo fríamente. Le señalé con la mirada los asientos de la sala de espera del recibidor y nos dirigimos allí. Nos sentamos. Realmente no estaba muy feliz de verlo, sabía a la perfección que también quería Naruto, igual o más a lo que yo lo quería._

_-"habla…"-le dije secamente, quería salir rápido de todo aquello._

_-"investigando los alrededores de donde estuvo Naruto durante la misión… dimos con Kankuro que eran alrededor de 10 kilómetros… prácticamente un radio que cubría desde la aldea de Yinza, hasta Konoha…"-me sorprendí, se suponía que la misión de Naruto y Sai sólo era dos o tres kilómetros alrededor de dicha aldea._

_-"¿qué descubriste?…"-me estaba impacientando._

_-"…rastros físicos…como rocas, huellas o destrozos… nada, si observaras el lugar con simples ojos no encontrarías nada…"-fruncí el ceño y solté un bufido, me estaba desesperando¿por qué demonios no hablaba directo?-"…dejé la aldea a cargo de Temari y salí con Kankuro a revisar una vez más los alrededores…"-calló para soltar un suspiro._

_-"¿qué cosa descubriste?"-esto era demasiado, jamás en toda mi vida me había desesperado internamente con en ese momento._

_-"…encontramos un casi imperceptible hilo de chakra que provenía de la aldea de Yinza hacia Konoha, específicamente…en Naruto"-me miró fríamente a los ojos y sentí su preocupación, tenía que admitirlo, estábamos compartiendo sentimientos._

_-"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"-estaba realmente preocupado._

_-"…seguimos el rastro de chakra hasta Yinza…"-se cruzó de brazos y miró serio sus rodillas._

_-"¿qué encontraste allí?"-apreté mis puños en modo de impotencia._

_-"…eso es lo que nos extraña… al seguir el hilo de chakra, llegamos a una choza al límite de Yinza…entramos esperando ver al culpable…pero…"-frunció el ceño y bufó._

_-"¿pero qué?… habla de una vez por todas…"-este sujeto me saca de quicio._

_-"…al llegar…no había nadie…ni un solo rastro de que alguien hubiese estado allí… de hecho la choza parecía abandonada desde hace muchos años…"-se reclinó en la silla._

_-"¿estás seguro que no era algún genjutsu?"-pregunta tonta para él, pero se me hizo chistoso preguntar._

_-"no… revisamos todo y de todas formas…no era genjutsu…"-me mira gélidamente._

_-"entonces… ¿viniste a decirme eso?…no me ayuda de nada"-me crucé de brazos y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla._

_-"deja que termine…"-le miré expectante-"en la choza no había nadie… pero si había algo…"_

_-"¿algo?"-le miré confundido-"explícate"_

_-"así es…"-cambia la pierna que tenía sobre la otra-"…en uno de los muros del lugar…encontramos una cantidad impresionante de sellos mágicos, alquimia, brujería negra, de convocación y permanencia… todos fusionados a distintos tipos de juutsus aplicables a los humanos"-me aterré al oír aquello._

_-"entonces…sea lo que sea que llegó a Naruto……mezcló distintos tipos de chakras para…"-no sabía para que, dejé la frase al aire._

_Un silencio se apoderó de la situación. Varias enfermeras caminaban con bolsas, cuadernos y libros de notas sobre los pacientes internados en el hospital._

_No sabía que responder, me costó asimilar lo que Gaara me decía._

_-"…sea lo que haya estado allí……sabía de la existencia de Kyuubi dentro de Naruto… mezcló los sellos para poder afectar en un 100 por ciento los miembros tanto externos como sicológicos… esto es grave"-gruñó molesto._

_-"y… ¿cómo podemos curar a Naruto?"-le pregunté esperando deseoso ese "sí", que jamás llegó._

_-"…no sé… hay muchos sellos que jamás he visto en mi vida, a menos que los descubramos…… no podremos hallar la cura"-giré mi vista al frente, mirando el vacío._

_-"entonces… ¿qué podemos hacer por el momento?"-me escuché desesperanzado._

_-"…por ahora sólo podemos dar fortaleza a Naruto a través del cariño… pues al parecer afecta directamente sus sentimientos guardados…llevándolo a la autodestrucción……no podemos abandonarlo…sino… es seguro que mañana no lo encontramos con vida"-se pone de pie-"es todo lo que he descubierto por ahora…"-me mira de reojo-"saluda a la Hokage de mi parte…seguiré mi investigación… y dale mis cariños a Naruto"-sale del hospital, dejándome solo en la sala de espera._

_Cuando miré por la ventana, noté que estaba anocheciendo así que regresé a la habitación de Naruto…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-"…y eso me dijo…"-podía sentir los ojos serios de Tsunade-sama sobre él.

-"¿por qué no me dijiste a penas te enteraste?"-su voz sonaba molesta.

-"…si hubiera ido directo con usted……"-le miró desafiante-"…en este momento Naruto estaría muerto…"

Sasuke hizo una reverencia hacia Tsunade antes de irse nuevamente con Naruto, siguió a las enfermeras con la vista y dedujo la nueva habitación de su rubio kitsune.

Tsunade miró el camino que Sasuke tomó, hasta que se fuera por completo de su vista. Frunció el ceño y miró el suelo, justo a sus pies.

-"_esto es serio… si Naruto muere también lo hará Kyuubi y viceversa… ¿tendrá algo que ver esta unión?…"_-camina por los pasillos del hospital hasta desaparecer de él.

La nueva habitación de Naruto era un poco más grande y quedaba en el último piso del hospital, el aire que entraba por la ventana era algo más cálido y suave, venía directo de los árboles que rodeaban la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke mantenía la luz apagada, iluminando la habitación tan sólo el brillo de la luna llena. Se mantenía sentado en una sillita al lado de la camilla, recostando su cabeza en la mano derecha de Naruto, sosteniéndola, mostrándole en tacto que no estaba solo.

-"demonios… ¿por qué tienes que sufrir de esta manera?…"-murmuraba más para sí que para que Naruto lo escuchara. Soltó un suspiro cansado-"…no es justo que por culpa de ese puto zorro tu vida sea una mierda…"-miró la mesita de noche, que mantenía en ella un cambio de ropa-"_es verdad…"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Entré a la nueva habitación de Naruto, me sorprendió saber que era la mejor de todo el hospital._

_-"ah… Sasuke-kun…"-Sakura se alertó con mi presencia-"eh?… tus ropas…"-me miró sorprendida._

_-"ah…si… me ensucié cuando hallé a ese dobe"-le dije mientras sostenía un trozo de mi polera._

_-"sobre la mesa te dejo un cambio de ropa…"-me señaló la mesita-"Tsunade-sama me dijo que aún estabas aquí y que no te había cambiado… así que fui por algo para ti"-me sonrió._

_-"gracias…"-pasé de mirarla para ver directo a mi ricitos de oro sobre la camilla._

_-"…no lo despiertes…sigue bajo los efectos del sedante…"-toma los papeles médicos de Naruto y camina hacia la salida._

_-"Sakura…"-la llamé, quería saber del estado actual de Naruto._

_-"eh?… ¿qué pasa?"-me miró de medio cuerpo._

_-"¿cómo está Naruto ahora?… ¿perdió mucha sangre?… Tsunade-sama me dijo que estaba estable… pero no me dio detalles"-la miré con mis ojos inexpresivos de siempre._

_-"la verdad es que la transfusión le ayudó… no tiene peligro de muerte si eso es lo que te preocupa…"_

_-"¿qué hay con lo del hilo de chakra?"-fui directo y su sorpresa no me sorprendió._

_-"…bueno… sólo descubrimos que hay algo o alguien que se introdujo a la mente de Naruto…y eso…es lo que lo mantiene en ese estado depresivo, pero no sabemos nada más…"-volteé para regresar mi mirada a la de mi rubio, tomé la silla que se encontraba a su lado derecho y me senté. Sakura encendió la luz de mesa que estaba a mi lado, apagó la luz general y salió sin decir nada._

_Unas dos horas pasaron y esa pequeña luz comenzó a irritarme, la apagué y me quedé en penumbra junto a mi kitsune._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke se puso de pie, caminó hasta le mesita y tomó las prendas que Sakura le había dejado. Entró al baño particular del cuarto.

-"la sangre no sale de la ropa… diablos… esto ya no sirve"-da el agua de la ducha-"al menos podré bañarme gratis…"-se quita la ropa y entra a ducharse.

Veinte minutos más tarde.

Sasuke sale del baño, duchado y limpio, sin rastro de sangre.

Camina hacia la camilla sin antes ver la hora-"genial… son las tres de la madrugada…"-ve de lleno la camilla y…-"eh?…"

Naruto estaba sentado en ella, mirando las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, ocultando las marcas que dejó ese grueso cristal que logró penetrar la piel y romper las venas, que ni si quiera el poder del zorro de nueve colas pudo sanar.

-"Naruto"-murmuró por lo bajo, sabía que Naruto lo había escuchado.

-"…no sé que ocurre conmigo… cuando creo que estoy por salir de aquí… algo pasa y caigo nuevamente a las sombras"-se quedó en silencio, mirando las vendas, como si así sanaran más rápido.

-"te dije que me convertiría en tu luz…"-se acerca y se sienta nuevamente en la sillita.

-"pero…………"-no sabía que responder, habían muchas cosas que no lograba comprender y eso lo desesperaba, al no saber como compartirlas con Sasuke.

-"¿hay algo que me quieras decir?…"-se cruzó de brazos esperando que la voz del rubio saliera de sus labios.

-"………pues………tengo miedo"-dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, pues, nunca había oído que Naruto aceptara tener miedo así de fácil. Si escuchó claramente, quería decir que lo que conducía a Naruto a las sombras era algo muy superior, por lo tanto si quería mantener al rubio a su lado, tendría que arriesgar su vida en ello.

Sasuke se descruzó y en un impulso abrazó a Naruto, hundiendo el rostro del rubio en su pecho con fuerza-"yo también tengo miedo…"-sintió el espasmo que dio el rubio por la sorpresa-"tengo miedo que si desapareces mi mundo se haga trizas"-hundió su nariz en los sedosos cabellos del trigueño.

Las manos, en un movimiento lento, pero desesperado, suben por la espalda del Uchiha, acortando a cero la separación de sus pechos.

-"Sasuke…"-susurró Naruto.

Se separaron lentamente para verse al rostro.

Ambos pares de ojos se perdían, uno en las hermosas piscinas celestes que iluminaban cualquier existencia con sólo un brillo, reflejando el cielo en su pureza y los otros, en unos orbes tan profundos y oscuros como el vacío mismo, que mostraban todo y nada a la vez, una oscuridad tan compleja que amenazaba con devorarte a cada segundo.

Una mano de Sasuke subió y acarició la mejilla del rubio. Estaban frías, sus manos estaban frías, pero le llenaban de una extraña calidez que conseguía excitar su corazón.

-"no vuelvas a intentar abandonarme…"-le dijo Sasuke.

-"eh?…"

Naruto no alcanzó a devolver la frase. Los labios del Uchiha se posesionaron de los suyos.

Ya por instinto abrieron sus bocas, dejando paso a sus lenguas deseosas de mantener en la memoria el sabor del otro.

Aquellos labios carnosos se movían controlándolo todo, dejándole en claro a quien pertenecía y a quien debía mantener su existencia, porque sus cuerpos y corazones así se los dicen, al igual que el calor de sus lenguas, que de vez en cuando dejaban correr uno que otro hilo de saliva por sus barbillas.

Sasuke atrajo más la cabeza de Naruto a la suya, profundizando el beso, llegando literalmente a la garganta del kitsune, que solo gemir pudo al sentir tal cálida lengua marcar territorio sin resistencia alguna.

Se separaron por aire, pero eso no quiso decir que debieran separar sus rostros.

Sasuke pasó casi descaradamente su lengua por la barbilla del rubio, recogiendo los restos de saliva que se habían escurrido por sus bocas.

-"eres un descarado… ¿lo sabías?"-le dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

-"mh… sólo contigo"-le dijo y volvió a atrapar esos labios, que pasaron de cálidos a fogosos. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y así penetrar aún más a aquella enviciante cavidad. Desencajó sus labios para bajar por su cuello y quedarse allí en busca de descanso-"no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera…"-su voz se quebró al instante ¿Por qué Naruto podía sacarle todas las facetas a la vista?-"no quiero que te vayas……yo……no podría soportarlo"

Cálidas lágrimas chocaron contra el cuello de Naruto, llenando su corazón de júbilo al entender que al fin existe alguien que realmente lo necesita y ama.

Continuará……

Aqui ota vez... agradesco a todos los lectores que pasan y me animan a seguir día a día... y a mi nee-chan que siempre me deja un RR cada vez que subo un capitulo... sin ella no habría más de esto...

Sino llegan RR dejaré esta historia para más tarde... no me gustaría atrasarme en otras cosas XP...eso y besos y agradecimientos a todas aquellas bellas personas...


	5. Sol

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

------------------------------------------

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capítulo nº 5: "Sol".

La crisis de Naruto al parecer había pasado, sus heridas estaban sanas casi por completo, todo gracias a la Hokage y la existencia de Kyuubi dentro del rubio. Todo parecía mejorar y el clima también lo hacía, el calor de verano llegó definitivamente y cada día que pasaba el sol iluminaba el cielo con toda su fuerza.

La gente que cumplía sus quehaceres diarios sentía el sol picar su cuerpo con fuerza. Las prendas se pegaban al cuerpo como segunda piel y el agua se hacía de vital importancia, tanto para saciar sed como para refrescar la piel cruelmente atacada por los rayos de tan imponente astro.

Sasuke llegaba al hospital con una bolsa en sus manos.

-"ohaiou…"-saludó a la recepcionista antes de seguir su camino a la habitación de Naruto-"_por primera vez…agradezco entrar a este lugar……afuera hace tanto calor…y aquí tienen aire acondicionado"_-llegó a la habitación y entró como siempre-"eh?…"-Naruto estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, observando a la gente caminar y realizar sus vidas cotidianas. Sasuke se acerca y de la bolsa saca una soda fría y se la coloca directamente en la espalda.

-"o.O ahhh!!!"-se sobresalta al cambio de temperatura.

-"¬¬ ¿qué haces de pie?"-le mira son superioridad y algo de molestia.

-"U…etto… bueno yo…"se ríe tontamente.

Sasuke mira de reojo la cama revuelta del rubio-"¬¬… ¿Cómo te bajaste sin caerte?"-le mira serio.

-"con mucho esfuerzo "-sonrió.

-"mh…"-deja la bolsa de las bebidas sobre la mesita de la habitación-"te ayudaré a regresar a la cama"-

-"eh?… no… no quiero"-se afirma del marco de la ventana-"quiero salir de aquí… sólo quiero salir y volver a ver la luz del sol"-Sasuke cambia su semblante a uno preocupado-"estoy cansado de estar encerrado en este hospital…"-suspira-"además… quiero volver a entrenar……de seguro he perdido condición…llevo ya muchos meses acostado en esa cama……"-Sasuke se acerca parándose a su lado para luego pasar su mano derecha por la cintura del chico-"Sasuke… quiero salir y entrenar contigo y los demás"-

-"usuratonkachi…"-se ríe por lo bajo y lo atrae a su cuerpo-"hablaré con la Hokage…"-Naruto sonrió de par en par antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la cerámica de lugar, más el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo.

-"arigatou…arigatou Sasuke"-lo abraza con fuerza.

Sasuke suspira como cansado antes de esbozar una sonrisa complacida-"¿puedes caminar bien?"-se sentó con Naruto abrazado a su cuello.

-"sólo me falta algo de práctica…tanto tiempo acostado y se me entumen los músculos"-se arrodilla en frente de Sasuke sonriéndole zorrunamente, este le miraba con atención, marcando las facciones del rubio con la mirada.

-"oye…usuratonkachi"-Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver los de Sasuke-"¿por qué…por qué me aceptaste?"-el rubio hipó por la sorpresa.

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso?…no entiendo Sasuke"-menea la cabeza a un costado a modo de confusión.

-"pues…"-baja la mirada al suelo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-"cuando…te besé por primera vez… ¿por qué me aceptaste?"-empuñó sus manos con fuerza, algo temeroso por lo que el rubio pudiese decirle.

-"mh……"-Naruto guardó silencio por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Levantó la barbilla de Sasuke con la yema de sus dedos, sólo en ademán de que lo mirara-"si me lo hubieses preguntado en ese momento te habría respondido que sólo lo acepté porque necesitaba el calor de alguien…"-Sasuke frunció el ceño al sentirse de cierta manera usado-"pero ahora……"-Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo al igual que sus manos, que sujetaban sus tobillos, mientras que el Uchiha esperaba expectante las nuevas palabras del rubio-"ahora……desde ese momento que comencé a pensar de verdad…"

-"¬¬ ¿en serio?…wow…pensaste"-

-" o …¡¡no me molestes Sasuke-baka!!"-aletea como pajarito queriendo volar-"deja que termine lo que tengo que decirte…"-Sasuke traga saliva y asiente levemente-"en realidad… cuando te fuiste a tu casa……comencé a pensar en las razones por las cuales fui por ti y encontré muchas respuestas, porque eras mi compañero de equipo, mi rival desde la academia, mi amigo…"-toma aire-"mi mejor amigo……y……"-el silencio se hizo algo denso, pero no desagradable-"……y porque los dos estábamos solos en el mundo…creo que por una parte nos comprendemos el uno al otro, porque sabemos claramente el significado de la soledad…"-

-"¿a qué quieres llegar con esas deducciones?"-comenzó a impacientarse.

-"a lo que quiero llegar……"-juega con sus dedos sobre sus tobillos al estilo Hinata-"…es que todos esos sentimientos no eran mas que excusas para ocultar lo que de verdad sentía…"-se pone de pie con dificultad, pues sus piernas no respondían muy bien luego de varios meses en cama. Sasuke lo imita-"verás……esa noche……"-mira por la ventana con nostalgia en sus ojos-"…esa noche…lloré como nunca, pero no lo hice porque me sentía mal……era todo lo contrario…"-Sasuke lo tomó del antebrazo algo preocupado. Naruto tomó la mano que lo sujetaba-"…un remolino de emociones revolvió mi interior……mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y lo único que venía a mi mente era la imagen de tu cara acercarse a la mía…"

Una leve sonrisa se creó en los labios del Uchiha, que realmente se sentía en el séptimo cielo luego de escuchar tal confesión.

-"haces falta en casa…"-le dijo-"me molesta tanto silencio en el departamento"-lo abrazó, rodeando el cuello del rubio por la espalda, dejando su respiración rebotar en el cuello del rubio.

-"Sasuke…"

-"¿qué?"

-"te quiero"-llevó con lentitud su mano hasta la de Sasuke.

-"yo también…"-voltea el rostro del rubio para besarlo con ternura.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Sakura estaba acompañando a Naruto, pues porque luego de lo ocurrido, no podían dejar al rubio solo ni un momento.

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo del edificio de la Hokage. Se detuvo en frente de una puerta grande de madera. Tocó tres veces y la voz de la Godaime se oyó del otro lado.

-"adelante"-se escuchó.

Sasuke no dudó y entró al lugar-"buenas tardes Godaime-sama"

-"eh?… Sasuke… ¿qué te trae por aquí? … ¿alguna noticia sobre Naruto?"-dejó a un lado los papeles que tenía en sus manos para poner atención a las palabras del Uchiha.

-"quiero pedirle algo…"-le miró con seriedad.

-"¿qué sería?…"-se cruzó de brazos para oírlo.

-"…antes de salir del hospital he hablado con Sakura sobre el estado real de Naruto…y me dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones…"

-"¿y?…"-tomó un vaso a su costado.

-"…esta mañana me dijo que quería salir del hospital y aprovechar el verano…"

-"repito… ¿y?"-toma una botella de sake de un costado del escritorio y se sirve.

-"…bueno…"-cierra sus ojos para luego abrirlos al instante-"…quiero pedirle que le de el alta a Naruto para llevármelo de regreso a casa"-Tsunade casi se ahoga con lo poco y nada de sake que había comenzado a beber.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-se exaltó. Sasuke la veía fríamente, sin demostrar ninguna expresión al respecto-"¡¿estás loco?!… no podemos dejar a Naruto así como así… aún no sabemos nada del sujeto que tiene ese hilo de chakra hacia su cuerpo, además que el Kazekage no nos ha enviado ninguna resolución de sus investigaciones sobre el caso…"

-"eso lo sé a la perfección"

-"entonces ¿por qué vienes hasta aquí a pedirme algo como eso?"-le mira con molestia.

-"porque Naruto quiere salir de allí…y…y yo quiero que esté junto a mí"-le encaró con el sharingan activado-"así que quiero llevarme a Naruto al departamento esta tarde…"

-"pero……¡¡no puedo dejar que hagas algo así!!"-golpeó la mesa con las palmas.

-"¡¿por qué no?!……¡¡Yo soy el único que puede eliminar el demonio que se apoderó de su mente!!… ¡¡el demonio se alimenta de sus emociones!!"-se enfurece.

-"NO QUIERO QUE NARUTO MUERA"-le gritó más que sulfurada.

-"¿ACASO QUIERE DECIR QUE EN MIS MANOS NARUTO MORIRÁ?"-se indignó ante lo dicho por la Hokage; esta se asombró por la manera de reaccionar del chico-"YO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA COSA ACABE A MI NARUTO…JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE MUERA, JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE EN MIS MANOS LA LUZ DE SUS OJOS SE APAGUE…"-la Hokage quedó loca, las palabras de Sasuke eran tan sinceras, que llegaron a dar miedo.

-"está bien"-concluyó.

-"¿qué?"-Sasuke no lo creía.

-"si esa es la manera con la que piensas protegerlo…está bien… puedes llevarte a Naruto esta tarde……pero…"-tomó asiento y la misma mirada fría con la que Sasuke le miraba le respondió-"…pero si Naruto muere…serás el culpable y tendrás que pagarlo con tu propia vida…"-el sharingan fue desactivado-"ahora vete……antes que me arrepienta de lo que te he dicho"

-"si…"-hace una reverencia y sale del despacho.

El joven Uchiha sale del lugar con una enorme sonrisa victoriosa. Al fin tendría a su Naruto de regreso al departamento y nada ni nadie se lo arrebatarían.

En sala de hospital de Naruto, Sakura reía a más no poder con el kitsune, además de estar medio Konoha dentro, oh si, estaba Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y su inseparable Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Sai y su sensei Kakashi.

-"…en serio…y entonces Yura saltó y calló directo al barro…"-contaba Lee y todos rieron con aquello.

-"XD…ja, ja,"-Naruto rebosaba de risa-"…wow… ¿de verdad todas esas cosas pasaron mientras estaba aquí?-preguntó con aún la risa pegada.

-"es que…"-Hinata se acercó al chico-"has estado mucho tiempo aquí"-le sonrió.

-"eso es cierto…"-bajó la vista a las sábanas de la camilla-"me gustaría salir de aquí"-suspiró justo cuando Sasuke entró y le arrojó a Naruto a la cara su ropa de siempre, esos pantalones y polerón naranjas, además de su polera blanca y protector de la aldea.

Todos los presentes quedaron helados por el acto.

-"eh?… ¿qué te pasa Sasuke-teme?… ¿Cómo es que me arrojas la ropa así como así?"-le mira con semblante berrinchudo.

-"será mejor que te bañes y vistas… estás de alta"-Naruto quedó de piedra.

-"eh?…"-Sakura se acercó a Sasuke-"pero… Tsunade-sama no me ha dicho nada"

-"¿cómo es eso qué Naruto ya puede irse?"-Neji no entendía el actuar del moreno.

-"si Sasuke… ¿cómo es eso que ya estoy de alta?"-le mira aún sin salir de conmoción.

-"vengo del despacho de la Hokage… y le pedí tu alta…aceptó y ya está"-se cruza de brazos-"¿qué esperas usuratonkachi?… vete al baño"-Naruto seguía de piedra y al parecer no pensaba mover un músculo-"bueno…sino cooperas solito"-le quita las sábanas de encima y toma el rubio como saco de papas y lo lleva hasta el baño.

-"o//O… ¡¡OYE!!… SASUKE-BAKA……BÁJAME……"-gritaba mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire-"NA…… PUEDO IR SOLITO…… DÉJAME….¡¡¡SASUKEEEE!!!"

Todos los presentes miraban al par con una enorme gota de vergüenza ajena.

-"etto… ¿desde cuando que Sasuke-kun es tan impulsivo?"-pregunta Ino con una gota de pena.

Dentro del baño.

-"¡¡oye Sasuke-baka!!… ¡¿por qué me traes así?!"-se molesta.

-"pues…"-cierra el baño con seguro y mira a Naruto con una extraña serenidad-"porque estoy desesperado porque vuelvas a casa conmigo"-el rubio se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

El Uchiha pasa de Naruto para dar la llave del agua caliente y luego encender la ducha-"¿vas a bañarte?…"-le señala la bañera con el pulgar.

-"eh?……"-pestañeó varias veces.

-"oh quieres…"-se acerca al rubio y le meta la mano bajo la camisa del pijama-"¿o quieres que te bañe?"-se acerca al oído de Naruto-"…aunque también podemos bañarnos juntos…"-le besó el cuello.

-"Sa…Sasuke"-murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-"están todos afuera…"-lo abraza con suavidad, rodeando su amplia espalda. Sasuke le besaba el cuello con suavidad, sin morder ni nada, sólo lo suficiente para hacer suspirar al rubio-"Sasuke…"susurró de nuevo-"onegai……aquí no……todos……ahh…están esperando"- Sasuke se detuvo al llegar a sus mejillas.

-"está bien…"-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce-"pero antes…"

-"eh?…"

Sasuke acorrala al rubio contra la muralla de cerámica del baño y le comió literalmente la boca.

Comenzando por rozarse con los labios, abriendo en un segundo la boca, juntando sus lenguas, chocándola con la del otro, mezclando la saliva que de vez en cuando se escurría por sus comisuras, dándole sonido y pasión al beso.

La legua del Uchiha, recorría toda la cavidad bucal del rubio, pasando por sus dientes, acariciando su paladar y llegar casi a la campanilla.

Las manos llegaron hasta la cintura del Uzumaki, que de un movimiento rápido le tomó bajo el trasero y lo hizo agarrarse de él con las piernas, comenzando un leve vaivén por sobre la ropa, que lograba encender más el beso.

Sasuke se alejó y vio el rostro completamente rojo y excitado de Naruto, respirando muy agitado, los ojos a medio cerrar y ese pequeño hilo de saliva que corría por su barbilla; realmente lucía erótico.

-"te espero afuera"-lamió la barbilla del rubio tal como la vez anterior. Lo bajó de su cintura y sacó el seguro de la puerta para salir y acompañar a los demás muchachos.

Naruto quedó estático por unos segundos, seguía saboreando los labios de Sasuke. Caminó hasta la puerta y puso nuevamente el seguro en ella.

Avergonzado bajó la vista a su entrepierna-"Naruto…tienes que controlarte…excitarte con un solo beso demuestra lo virgen que eres…"-ve su leve erección por sobre el pantalón del pijama.

No pasó mucho tiempo para lo que el rubio salió del baño, limpio, vestido y con la bandana de konoha sobre su frente.

-"al fin sales"-le reclamó Sakura.

-"gomen U"-rió nervioso.

-"era hora usuratonkachi"-se acerca al rubio y le acaricia sus cabellos aún algo húmedos por la reciente ducha. Naruto ríe y se deja consentir.

-"etto… ¿qué pasó con todos?"-miró la habitación que estaba casi completamente vacía, a no ser por Sakura y Sasuke, que seguían allí, esperándolo.

-"salieron…"-dijo la pelirrosada con una sonrisa-"bueno…… los veo después… debo seguir con el trabajo"-se va.

-"mh……esto es muy extraño"-dijo el rubio algo confundido.

-"no te preocupes……es hora de regresar a casa"-le dijo el Uchiha, adelantándose al kitsune para abrir la puerta.

-"eh?…si…vamos"-sonrió-"ya echo de menos nuestro minúsculo departamento"

-"sabes…"-mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

-"¿qué pasa?"

-"luego de ordenar algo…el departamento no es tan pequeño…¬¬"-miró de reojo al Uzumaki, que se sonrojó por saberse una de sus características típicas.

-"U je, je… ¿de veras dattebayo?"-rió nervioso.

-"aunque……"-mira el techo del pasillo del hospital mientras camina-"…si el desorden no está……tú tampoco"-sintió como la mano del rubio se introdujo dentro de su bolsillo para encontrar la suya.

Al fin podía verse la salida del hospital y la sonrisa que se formulaba en el rostro del rubio no se la sacaba nadie.

-"contento ¿no es así?"-le miró con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

-"si"-asintió muy alegre en modo zorruno on.

Ambos chicos llegan a la puerta automática del hospital, esta se abre y el primero en salir corriendo es Naruto, que se suelta de la mano de Sasuke para salir de allí. Se detiene en medio de la calle para recibir los rayos del sol en su rostro e inspirar el aire fresco que sólo se daba en Konoha.

El Uchiha sólo se acercaba a paso lento hasta su rubio hiperactivo.

-"pues bien……"-suspira el dueño del sharingan-"al fin sales a ver el sol"

-"si…al fin salgo contigo en un día tan brillante como hoy"-voltea a ver los ojos negros del Uchiha.

Una dulce brisa nace de entre los árboles y pasa por la calle, meneando las cabelleras de los chicos que sentían su corazón rebozar de felicidad al tenerse en un día tan brillante como aquel que compartían en ese momento.

Continuará……………

Gracias por sus RR y de veras que les agradezco por recomendarme... al fin subo la continuación... lo que pasa es que también tengo esta historia en otra pag y la quería dejar en igualdad de condiciones... pero al fin ya están ... así que aquí...


	6. Arena

Sumary: Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible

**Sumary: **Es difícil superar las palabras que se te son dichas con dureza y cien por ciento reales, eso le sucede a Naruto y lo único que desea es morir de la manera más rápida posible. Sasuke intentará hacerlo entrar en razón y entrará en otro lado también. SasuxNaru.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes…por desgracia no me pertenecen, así que seguiré escribiendo locuras sin fines de lucro… y no me demanden porque no tengo donde caerme muerta…XD

--

Título: **"Rewrite"**

Capítulo nº 6: "Arena".

El sol de verdad que era exquisito, en especial cuando se juntaba con la brisa de verano que regalaban los árboles del sector.

Naruto recién llevaba dos horas fuera del hospital y se sentía de maravilla.

-"de verdad que el verano es lo mejor"-entablaba conversación con Sasuke-"aunque… a veces hace demasiado calor…"-se abanica con la mano.

-"… ¿por qué no vamos al lago?"-Naruto se sorprende por lo pedido-"claro… sino te molesta"-

-"no…, para nada… vamos"-le toma la mano y lo hace correr.

-"¿estás bien?…recuerda que acabas de salir del hospital y tus músculos aún no reaccionan correctamente"-lo sigue.

-"daijoubu Sasuke…"-se tambalea un poco.

-"te lo dije…"-lo afirma.

-"gomenasai Sasuke demo…"-toma aire-"no quiero desaprovechar este día…"-se repone al instante-"está bien……desde hoy regresará el Naruto de siempre"-grita con mucha energía, sacando una sonrisa de los labios del Uchiha.

-"vamos…"-se adelanta-"…o te quedas ahí solo"

-"eh?… no…Sasuke…matte…"-corre tras de él.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de la aldea.

La gente seguía mirando a Naruto con esos ojos gélidos, agregando el rumor que comenzó a correr luego que llegara con tal depresión, sin dejar de lado que estaba acompañado del traidor de la aldea.

El rubio miraba de reojo a aquellas personas-"aún me miran así……"-se deprime-"eso no cambiará nunca…"-baja la cabeza, oscureciendo sus ojos al ser tapados por su flequillo rubio.

-"esta gente es una ignorante……"-dijo Sasuke.

-"mh……"

-**"esta gente te desprecia y aborrece…………"**-otra vez la voz hablaba directo a la mente de Naruto-**"¿cuándo te darás cuenta que eres un despojo de humanidad?……maldito zorro bastardo…"**

-"eh?!……"-el rubio se agarra la cabeza y se hinca en el suelo-"tame…no es verdad"-murmuró.

-"¿Naruto?…"-Sasuke se preocupa y más al ver que la gente empezaba a reunirse a su alrededor y comenzar a cuchichear sobre el actual estado del rubio-"hay que salir de aquí"-lo tomó en brazos y en una humareda desaparece del lugar.

La gente quedó estática, no alcanzó a ver mucho, pero con lo poco ya formularon nuevas conjeturas completamente ridículas y estúpidas.

Sasuke llevó a Naruto hasta el lago detrás del "bosque encantado", como lo llamaban los niños de ahora, justo a la orilla del lago en donde sintió aquella atracción hacia él.

-"Naruto… ¿estás bien?"-el rubio seguía agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y negaba frenéticamente.

-"no…no…no…no…él es diferente"-dijo con desesperación.

-**"eso es lo que quieres creer……tarde o temprano todos te traicionarán"**-la voz se fue, sin antes darle un enorme golpe mental al rubio, provocando que se desmayara sobre el pasto del lugar.

-"¡Naruto!"-se alteró el Uchiha-"¿qué diablos?"-le quita el protector de la aldea de la frente para ver si es que no tenía fiebre-"sólo te desmayaste…"-suspira aliviado-"dobe"-le sonríe con ternura.

El moreno toma el cuerpo del kitsune y lo recuesta sobre sí, acomodándolo de tal manera que recibiera el aire fresco que provenía del lago.

El sol brillaba en su máxima intensidad, reflejándose en el cristalino lago, creando un óvalo brillante que relucía como piedra preciosa. Los peces saltaban de vez en cuando, haciendo sonar con sutileza el agua que creaba ondas interminables.

La brisa que se creaba con la humedad del lago mecía las copas de los árboles que de vez en segundo dejaba caer una que otra hoja al suelo, creando el sonido de la naturaleza en completa armonía.

Las cigarras acompañaban en una sinfonía melodiosa el chocar de las hojas entre sí, revelando con calma y delicadez el sonido del verano, un exquisito sonido que entraba por tu piel y llegaba a tus sentidos en cabalidad.

El moreno se recostó en el césped con el rubio recostado sobre su vientre, observando los contrastes que producía la luz del sol entre medio de las masas de hojas verdes, que le brindaban gratuitamente sombra. Sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a pesar y entregándose a la sinfonía natural de verano, se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage, Sakura esperaba a la susodicha.

-"está bien…"-llama la atención de Sakura-"¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?"-deja unos papeles a un lado-"ya acabé con los quehaceres de hoy"

-"hai…"-hace una reverencia-"pues…quería preguntarle si sabe en donde se encuentra Iruka-sensei"

-"eh?… ¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?"-se sorprende.

-"es que…lo he buscado por toda la aldea y no lo encuentro……así que pensé que tal vez usted le había pedido algo"-le dijo con mucho respeto y calma.

-"no…no le he pedido hacer nada especial"-toma la botella de sake a su lado-"tal vez está por ahí…"-se sirve en un vaso-"¿tal vez esté con Kakashi?"

-"eh?…"-su rostro se deforma un poco-"¿Kakashi-sensei?… o.o ¿y qué haría Iruka-sensei con Kakashi-sensei?"

-"no lo sé… pero si no lo encuentras por ningún sitio es probable que esté con él… desde hace meses que esos dos se traen algo"-se toma el vaso recién servido.

-"¿algo?"-Sakura quedó de piedra-_"¿qué habrá entre mis senseis?"_-se pone a pensar.

-"¿eso era todo a lo que venías?"-miró a Sakura con ambas cejas levantadas.

-"eh?…si, eso…me retiro"-hace reverencia y se retira del despacho de la Godaime.

En el lago del "bosque encantado", el aire seguía siendo realmente delicioso y la melodía de la natura era asombrosa, sin embargo algo desentonó con ello…un chapuzón. Alguien acababa de meterse al agua del lago para refrescarse de tan abominable calor que arreciaba la aldea.

Sasuke rezongó levemente al cambio de sonidos-"mh…"-meneó la cabeza-"eh?"-se alteró al no sentir el peso de Naruto sobre sí-"Naruto"-se sienta al instante y empieza a mirar con frenesí por todos lados, intentando localizar aquella rubia cabellera-"¿dónde estás?…"-mira a su lado-"eh?… ¿y esto?"-las ropas del rubio estaban tumbadas a un costado a excepción de la chaqueta que se había arrepollado entre sus piernas al sentarse, así que dedujo que lo cubría-"¿qué hacen sus ropas aquí?"-se pone de pie y camina hacia el lago-"mh…"-se sorprendió al mirar allí.

Naruto se estaba refrescando en el agua. A penas lo vio, él salía del fondo del lago, de un salto, logrando llevar sus rubios cabellos con la fuerza del agua hacia atrás, dejando correr el líquido por su cuerpo en un semblante de ensueño.

El rubio voltea el rostro al ver que Sasuke lo miraba con expectación-"¡Sasuke!"-levantó la mano para llamarlo, pero el moreno no reaccionaba a sus llamados, sólo se perdía más y más en la belleza que tenía en frente: Un Ángel.

-"¿Sasuke?"-preguntó confundido al aire. Se sumergió y apareció justo donde el agua le llegaba a la cintura, más o menos a unos dos metros de Sasuke-"¿Sasuke?"-volvió a llamarlo, pero el Uchiha solo le seguía con la mirada, una llena de sorpresa y calidez. Hizo semblante de amurrado y de un manotazo baña a Sasuke con el agua del lago.

-"¬¬ eh?"-Sasuke despierta-"¿qué se supone que significó eso?"-le mira con ojos de superioridad y picardía. El rubio moría de risa al ver esa cara de Sasuke.

-"XD…pero…XD… Sasuke"-suspira para no reír entre frases-"Sasuke…te llamé varias veces y no me tomaste en cuenta……así que se me ocurrió lanzarte agua, pero nunca pensé que pondrías esa cara"-le señala y vuelve a reír.

-"¬¬ ¿qué cara?"-hace la misma que hace poco.

-"esa…XD…XD…XD"

-"mh… ¬¬…eso merece venganza"-se quita la polera y los pantalones y con puros boxers se lanza al agua tras su travieso rubio.

-"ah….ja, ja…"-huía a lo que su reciente recuperación le dejaba.

-"ven acá…"-reía y nadaba con falsa molestia.

Sasuke perseguía al rubio por todo el lago, lanzándose agua mientras reían y jugaban como dos niños pequeños.

-"¡¡no es justo!!….perdí forma"-reclamaba Naruto.

-"dobe"

-"mh…"-se amurra-"entonces…veamos si puedes con esto…… ¡¡kage bushin no jutsu!!"-cinco Naruto aparecen alrededor de Sasuke.

-"eh?…oye usuratonkachi eso es trampa"-mira a los rubios ojiazules rodearlo.

-"ja, ja…"-ríe con infantilismo.

-"bueno…"-suspira y sonríe por lo bajo-"al menos tu control de chakra sigue intacto"-activa el sharingan-"pero sólo busco al verdadero…"

-"eh?"

Sasuke observa a los cinco clones y da con uno, al cual se le lanza encima, haciendo desaparecer a todos los demás-"te encontré"-sonríe con su típica sonrisa de _yo-soy-mejor-que-tú_ antes de desactivar el sharingan y caer de lleno al agua, abrazando a Naruto para comerle la boca bajo el agua.

Llegaron hasta el fondo del lago comiéndose la boca. Sus cabellos flotaban y se mecían por la corriente que se creaba allí abajo. Se soltaron para verse el rostro.

Naruto parecía de verdad un ángel bajo el agua, sus cabellos rubios bailaban y el celeste de sus ojos se intensificó, además que un leve tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas, pareciendo un ser mágico, dotado de ternura y belleza infinita.

Sasuke no creía lo que sus ojos veían ¿qué tenía entre sus brazos? ¿Un ser celestial?

El rubio le señala arriba con la mano, así que ambos salen a la superficie.

-"a veces llegas a ser muy impulsivo"-le dijo el rubio.

-"sabes que es sólo contigo"-nada hasta la orilla-"vamos…"

-"si"-el rubio le sigue.

No tardaron en salir del agua y acomodarse en el pasto, para secarse con el sol y la refrescante brisa de la tarde.

-"este es el lugar que más me gusta de toda la aldea…"-sonríe-"además de Ichiraku ramen"-Sasuke lo mira de reojo-"…aquí podía estar en paz…… nadie se atrevía a entrar"-flexiona las piernas y se abraza a ellas-"el rumor de los espíritus del bosque aterraba a todos los chicos…"

-"¿por qué te atreviste a entrar?"-sigue mirando el horizonte.

-"porque daba lo mismo que fuera o no…"-esconde su cabeza entre las rodillas-"nadie estaba esperándome en casa después de todo……así que pensaba que si entraba y desaparecía por culpa de esos espíritus, no afectaría la vida de las demás personas…"

Un leve silencio se hizo. Una corriente cálida, de aire pasó entre ambos chicos.

-"pero…ya no estás solo"-le dijo Sasuke-"si desapareces alguien se entristecerá de verdad con tu pérdida"-Naruto se descruzó y miró el perfil del moreno.

-"Sasuke…"-llamó muy despacio.

-"uhm?"-le mira-"¿qué quieres?"

-"tú…"-mira el lago-"¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar por mí?"-los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par por la pregunta, de hecho, el tampoco lo había pensado-"yo… arriesgué mi vida en tu búsqueda……y no me hubiese importado perderla tampoco, estoy seguro que si volvieras a hacer lo mismo……iría por ti a toda costa, aún si todos se fueran en mi contra"-sus palabras eran sinceras y no pudo evitar un sonrojo por lo que decía.

-"mi existencia"-dijo Sasuke luego de oír las palabras del rubio-"me entregaría al mismo demonio con tal que regresaras a salvo…"

-"…eso suena lindo…"-le dijo con voz muy poco convencida.

-"¿acaso no me crees?"-se indignó un poco.

-"no quiero decir eso……"-gateó hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke-"…sólo que…"-miró el suelo-"…si dieras tu existencia por la mía……"-le mira a los ojos-"si siguiera con vida sin tu existencia a mi lado… sería lo mismo que morir"-el Uchiha no cabía en su sorpresa-"¿qué darías entonces para mantenernos juntos por siempre?"-bajó la cabeza, por alguna razón sintió angustia presionar su pecho.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el dueño del sharingan abrazó al rubio con fuerza, atrayéndolo a su pecho desnudo-"si es así……entregaría mi sharingan para permanecer a tu lado……olvidaría a mi hermano con tal de estar contigo"-le abrazó con desesperación.

-"Sasuke……tengo miedo"-le rodeó la espalda con sus manos, hundiendo más su rostro en el dorso descubierto del moreno-"no quiero quedarme solo……no quiero que me abandonen……"-su voz se quebró y rompió en lágrimas tibias que bañaban la piel fuerte y suave de Sasuke-"…tengo miedo a la soledad……a la oscuridad……Sasuke"

-"soy tu luz…"-llevó una mano hasta el cabello color oro y enredó sus dedos en él-"jamás te abandonaré… lo juro…"-escondió sus nariz entre aquellos rubios cabellos.

Mientras tanto, en otra aldea el Kazekage, junto a sus hermanos seguían las investigaciones sobre esos extraños sellos, tanto mágicos como juutsus secretos.

-"¿aún nada Kankuro?"

-"no estamos del todo seguros Gaara… siempre que llegamos a cierto punto, todo lo que investigamos estaba errado…"-se cruza de brazos-"estos sellos son muy complejos…"

-"tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda a la Hokage… ¿no creen hermanos?"-Temari dejaba unos papeles a un lado.

-"mh……iré a realizar una visita a Konoha"-camina hasta la salida de la habitación-"¿me acompañan?"

-"pues claro…"-se alegró Kankuro-"quiero ver a nuestro rubio amiguito"

-"si…desde que empezamos esta investigación que no hemos podido ir a visitarlo"-sonríe-"bien…vayamos a verle"

-"está bien…"-mira a sus hermanos de reojo-"alístense…partimos en una hora"-se retira.

-"mh……así que Gaara está emocionado por verlo después de tanto tiempo… ¿no lo crees Kankuro?"

-"estoy de acuerdo contigo Temari……pero……tengo el presentimiento que las cosas no serán fáciles para él"

-"¿por qué lo dices?"

-"no lo sé……sólo lo presiento"

Estaba anocheciendo en Konoha y el par de chicos caminaba tranquilamente, en silencio, muy raro si conoces bien a Naruto.

El rubio caminaba con la vista ida, como si pensara muy profundamente, caminando con parsimonia.

Sasuke le miraba de reojo, pues sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien-"¿Naruto?"-le llamó, pero el aludido no atendió-"Naruto"-repitió. Mismo resultado-"¡Naruto!"

-"eh?!"-despertó de su ensimismamiento-"¿qué pasa Sasuke?"-le mira como si fuese a desmayase por el cansancio.

-"¿estás bien?"-le toma la mejilla-"estás como ido…"

-"eh?… ¿en serio dattebayo?…no me había dado cuenta U"-ríe tontamente.

-**"mira el cielo"**

-"el…cielo"-murmuró el rubio, dejando a Sasuke descolocado.

-**"hazlo……"**-el rubio hizo caso a las palabras que chocaban a su mente.

-"¿cielo?"-no entendía-"¿qué te pasa dobe?"

-"rojo…"-murmuró-"como…como la sangre"

-**"lo recuerdas…… es lo que te exigen los dioses…quieren juzgarte de una vez por todas……no existe nada que te ate a este lugar…………los malditos demonios deben ser encerrados en la séptima puerta"**

-"¿sangre?"-Sasuke definitivamente no entendía nada.

-"ellos……reclaman mi sangre"-los ojos del rubio se opacaron y de un empujón, que lanzó a Sasuke hacia atrás, tomó uno de sus kunais con la mano izquierda.

-"¡¿qué estás haciendo?!"-le gritó, pero el Naruto con el que había estado riendo hace poco no se encontraba allí.

La mano que sostenía el kunai se dirigió directa y punzante a su propia yugular.

-"¡¡Naruto!!"-le gritó y de inmediato se lanzó para detener la mano del rubio a unos milímetros de su cuello-"¿qué…te sucede?"-forcejeaba a duras penas.

-"muerte…muerte…muerte…los demonios deben ser juzgados en la séptima puerta"-dijo con inexpresividad en su tono.

-"¿séptima puerta?…maldición Naruto… ¡¡no lo escuches!!……¡¡sigue la luz que te entrego!!…"-le gritaba, pero la fuerza con la que el rubio sostenía el kunai no descendía-"¡¡Naruto!!…¡¡si mueres lo haré contigo!!"

-"eh?!…"-despertó del encantamiento soltando el kunai al instante, dejándolo caer a los pies del Uchiha.

El moreno tomó fuertemente de los hombros al rubio y empezó a zarandearlo-"¡Naruto!"

Los ojos del aludido retomaron su brillo natural-"Sasuke… ¿qué ocurrió?…"-se toma su cabeza-"¿qué mierda pasó?……no lo recuerdo……"-el moreno se tranquilizó-"…esa voz…esa voz"-se empezó a desesperar, su respiración se volvió agitada y descontrolada, muy parecida a un ataque de asma. Su cuerpo empezó temblar y a sudar frío-"Sasuke…esa voz…esa voz…eh?…eh?"-sus espasmos parecían convulsiones. El rubio no podía respirar tranquilamente.

-"Naruto… ¿qué pasa?"-se preocupó de verdad.

-"…el aire…ah…ah…"-intentaba respirar, pero se ahogaba-"Sasuke…Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!…… ¡la sangre!"-Sasuke lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros-"…¡¡el cielo!!… ¡¡los dioses!!…ah…ah"-se soltó del agarre del Uchiha-"¡¡el cielo rojo!!…"-Sasuke lo tomó con más fuerza que antes.

-"¡¡Naruto!!…¡¡escúchame!!"-le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba.

-"¡¡no!!…¡¡no!!…¡¡no quiero ir!!…¡¡Sasuke!!"-no atendía a la voz del pelinegro.

-"¡¡Naruto!!…¡¡mírame!!"-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, pero los ojos del rubio mostraban terror y su extraña respiración no desaparecía-"…¡¡escúchame!!… nada te va a pasar si estás conmigo…"-los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par-"no escuches esa voz…no lo hagas…"-lo abraza fuertemente-"no la escuches……recuerda…"-las manos de Naruto subieron por la espalda del Uchiha, acortando distancias a cero-"…yo estoy aquí para ti……no me iré aunque mi hermano me lo pida"

-"Sasuke…"-metió su cabeza en el pecho del moreno-"no me gustan los atardeceres……me recuerdan a la sangre de aquella vez…"-estruja la polera del moreno-"no me gustan"

-"¿lo dices por lo del hospital?"-siente la cabeza del rubio asentir en su pecho.

-"el atardecer lo hace fuerte"-dijo aún con temor y un leve tiemble corporal.

-"¿lo hace?… ¿cómo lo sabes?"-se separaron sin soltarse, sólo para mirarse el rostro.

-"recordé algo……algo de ese día"-cambia su semblante a uno casi a punto de llorar-"por favor……sácame de aquí……vámonos hasta que llegue la noche"-volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

-"de acuerdo"-voltea al rubio y de un movimiento rápido lo sube a su espalda para comenzar a correr y encontrar refugio hasta que el sol se ocultara por completo.

Sasuke corría con Naruto sobre su espalda, pasando de los locales y casas. Salió de la aldea-"eh?"-algo le llamó la atención.

-"¿qué pasa Sasuke?"-el rubio no quería mirar hacia el frente, pues vería de seguro el color rojo del atardecer, y eso llamaría nuevamente al demonio que se infiltró en su mente.

-"tres ninjas se acercan…"-se detiene-"eh?… los conozco"

-"¿quiénes son?"

-"los hermano Sabaku"-corre a su encuentro-"¡¡oigan!!"

-"eh?… vaya, vaya… tiempo sin verte Sasuke"-le saluda Temari.

-"no es tiempo de saludos…necesito su ayuda"-mira al pelirrojo.

-"eh?… ¿acaso no es Naruto el que está en tu espalda?"-pregunta Kankuro con tranquilidad.

El rubio baja la bandana de Konoha hasta tapar sus ojos, así evitaría ver el atardecer.

-"¿por qué está aquí?"-preguntó el Kazekage con molestia hacia el moreno.

-"Tsunade-sama le dio de alta……pero eso no es a lo que vengo a decirles…"-le miró serio-"el demonio infiltrado en Naruto se hace fuerte al ver el atardecer……necesito encontrar un lugar donde no pueda verlo…y esperar allí la noche"

-"así que el atardecer…"-Kankuro mira a su hermano-"¿qué hacemos Gaara?"

-"ayudar"-usó su chakra para llamar a la arena y crear una cúpula que los cubrió a todos, oscureciendo por completo los metros que rodeaban a Naruto-"podemos esperar aquí"

-"gracias"-murmuró el rubio aún en la espalda del Uchiha.

-"¿estás mejor?"-Sasuke se hinca para que el rubio bajara.

-"si…, muchas gracias Gaara…"-le sonríe todavía con la bandana en los ojos.

-"no te preocupes……está bien……no falta mucho para que llegue la noche"-se acerca al rubio y le desabrocha la bandana. Sasuke moría por golpear al pelirrojo-"se te ve mejor en la frente"-se la amarra con delicadeza, siendo observado tiernamente por esos dulces zafiros y a muerte por los carbón de Sasuke.

-"de verdad agradezco tu ayuda"-le dice el rubio.

-"hola antes que todo…"-le sonríe y saluda Kankuro-"te tengo una pregunta… ¿cómo es eso que el demonio se hace fuerte con el atardecer?"-el rubio se acerca a Sasuke y le toma el antebrazo por detrás.

-"no lo sé…"-murmuró-"de lo que estoy seguro…es que en el atardecer puede concentrar toda su fuerza……sin necesidad de persuadirme tanto"

-"¿persuadirte?…… ¿qué busca exactamente?"-Temari estaba sorprendida.

-"que se suicide"-responde Sasuke por el kitsune.

-"Naruto…"-le llama Gaara y este le mira con atención-"lamento no haber venido a verte al hospital……he estado muy ocupado"-se excusó.

-"daijoubu Gaara…sé…"-toma aire algo triste-"sé que ahora como eres Kazekage…debes de tener muchas responsabilidades"-le sonrió con un pequeño atisbo de pena.

-"estuve trabajando buscando la manera de sacar aquel infiltrado en cuerpo…"-le dice casi al instante, logrando que el rubio se sorprendiera y mirara a Sasuke, quien se lo confirmó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza-"no creas que no me importas……porque no es así"

El rubio, en un acto innato abraza a Gaara-"arigatou……amigo"-el pelirrojo le corresponde el abrazo.

-"la arena está contigo, Naruto"-le susurró en el oído.

Sasuke miraba a la pareja con un tic en su mano izquierda, que la mantenía empuñada. Tenía un enorme autocontrol para no golpear al pelirrojo en ese momento. Los celos se lo comían y el Kazekage parecía disfrutarlo.

La rubia hace un pequeño agujero en la cúpula de arena-"ya es de noche"-mira a los presentes.

-"¿les parece ir a cenar a casa?"-Naruto miró a todos con una bella sonrisa.

-"me encantaría…"-respondió la rubia al instante-"…no cenamos antes de salir, me estoy muriendo de hambre"-se ríe.

-"ok… Sasuke, vamos a casa"-le dijo el rubio.

-"claro…"-pasó su mano por la cintura del rubio, devolviéndole el golpe a Gaara; que hizo como si no pasara nada o lo escondió demasiado bien.

Continuará…………


End file.
